


Stony Brook, Maine

by MDLAY



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexuality, Drug Use, Drugs, EndGame SwanQueen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Killian/Emma, Multi, Neal/Emma - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Regina/Emma - Freeform, Sex, Swan Queen - Freeform, Teasing, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDLAY/pseuds/MDLAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parallel world (AU or Alternate Universe) to that of the characters from Story Brooke. Emma Swan in Stony Brook Maine has one hectic week. But come Friday night, she ends up finding her partner.<br/>These characters were inspired by the Story Brooke Characters from Once Upon A Time TV series (though the AU story is mostly my own.). But I do not own them. the parallels to the TV show and characters are done on purpose (because they are awesome). (please forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working in the cannery was becoming quite monotonous. Nonetheless Emma was willing to do whatever it took to earn up enough money to live comfortably. If she worked hard enough she could earn up to 18 dollars an hour, and that was nothing to scoff at. Still every night she would go home smelling of sardines, with pain on her wrist and a serious back strain after a few hours of work.

[Friday night! I just have to get through this and then I can go out on my date.] Smiling she picked up her pace and began to can faster than anyone else on the line.

Finally the whistle blew. Emma got up threw down her gloves and stretched out. Her back cracked in five different places, but she felt ready to take on the world.

She practically ran to the Locker room. She threw her apron into the hamper, and obsessively washed her hands in the sink. The Coed Lockers had filled with people by the time she had finished religiously washing her hands.

It took her a long time to push through her smelly coworkers. Within a few feet from her locker, she could see Killian banging his head against it. With his face pressed against the metal he turned to look at her.

"Emma thank God! I forgot our combination."

"C'mon Hook! How can I be the only one who remembers the combo?"

"Beats me, I asked Regina but she couldn't remember it either."

Looking around for Regina and not seeing her anywhere among the multiple faces Emma inquired "So, where is Regina?"

"She is still on the floor doing her checks, then she will probably review the numbers and report back to Mr.Gold." Looking up at Emma's disappointment Killian smiled wide and began to tease her. "Why? Are you missing the queen?"

"No, so shut it. I was just curious how you talked to her if she isn't here."

"Yeah yeah, you expect me to believe that you don't fancy Regina. You forget we were in the same Math class, I remember seeing you sigh and swoon over the undisputed Homecoming Queen of Stony Brook High."

"Do you want me to open it, or are you gonna stand in my way?" She then proceeded to enter the combination and open the Locker

"Come now love," He wiggled his eyebrows trying to elicit a reaction from the girl. "I was just worried that if you still had a crush on Regina then I wouldn't have a chance."

"You don't have a chance." Emma pulled out her jacket and a perfume bottle which was more than halfway gone. "Besides It's not like that. She acts more like a competitive sibling or something."

"Uh huh. You see her like your sister?" he prompted quizzically.

"What? Well no. Not really. It's just. [What is she?] Stop smirking. It's... It's like a symbiotic relationship. She helps me out sometimes and I... I pay rent, and I moderate her fights with Snow, and I can be good for when she needs some muscle around the house... It's like with animals and you know siblings and friends, 'You scratch my back I scratch yours' kinda deal."

"Well if she _needs_ some _muscle_ , good thing you are there to provide it. But I still hope all you're _scratching_ is backs and not _other itches_." Killian punctuated the words trying to get a rise from the blond. She glared at him with murder in her eyes. Killian couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, Ok so you're not attracted to her, you probably find her repulsive"

"That is Not what I said! Ok, she is an attractive woman but I know my place."

Killian began to laugh hysterically, taunting the blond with kissy faces.

Emma began to blush furiously. "Shut up, I'll have you know that I have a date tonight, and I am very much looking forward to seeing him. So get off my back" Still holding the perfume bottle she sprayed herself heavily.

At this Killian stopped laughing and straightened his back, suddenly turning on the charm. "Well Emma you know your place, and I know mine. Mine is to woo you. I won't give up Swan. And soon you will be begging me to be on your back"

Emma rolled her eyes. [All these years as friends, all these years of trying, when will he let up?]She reached in grabbed her wallet and jammed it into her jacket.

Regina's familiar sultry voice spoke from behind. "Oh Miss Swan you're leaving?"

Both Killian and Emma turned to face her fearful of what the other woman might have heard.

Regina continued speaking as she made her way to the locker. Unaware of the others tight shoulders and scared features. "Well it's a good thing you got the locker open, Now I can get my stuff... Good luck with the date." Regina grabbed her own jacket, and put it on.

Emma spoke up slightly dazed "How'd you know I had a..."

"My sister, You know that Snow can't keep a secret."

"Right, I'll talk to her about that later. So Regina what are your plans tonight?"

"Ms. Mills while we are working. Remember? If It applies to Ms. White then it also applies to you"

Killian chimed in with what he assumed was a comical retort, "But, you just called her your sister 'Snow', so it doesn't really apply does it?"

Regina gave him a sharp look, but continued to talk to Emma "I'm sorry I won't keep you for such trivial matters, go on and enjoy your date."

Emma put away her perfume and began to walk away [She never answered my questions about her plans did she?] Just before exiting the locker room she could hear Killian ask Regina a question. "So Regina would you ever date a beautiful woman who had a crush on you, or do you prefer handsome men?"

>>>...<<<

Emma drove her beat up yellow bug down to the outskirts of town.

It had taken her over two months to save up for the car, even in its old beat up condition, still the car was hers it was her freedom.

She parked by the large boulder on the road dubbed "Turn Back" road. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked into the woods.

"Gottcha!" a grey voice rang into her ears as her arms where pressed into her abdomen and two very large hands wrapped around her.

"Fuck Neal! You scared me!"

The man chuckled into her neck before turning her around and placing many small rushed kisses on her face, neck, then shoulders and collarbone.

"Neal, I... ugh... Slow down bae, you're on fire...mmm" Emma tried to push him away but soon gave in to the passion between them.

After a heavy make out session, Neal leaned against a tree and held her against his chest.

"I tell you babe, one day I'm gonna steal everything Dad has in his safe and getting out of here. I can feel the Turn Back calling my name, pulling me closer."

"We've talked about this bae, You're better off here with your dad than you would be out there alone with no skills, and no friends"

"My mom left, She's out there somewhere, I could always just find her."

"Yea but she won't take care of you the way your _Daddy_ does."

"Em, I love you, but shut up" He pushed her off and paced back and forth, running his hands up and down his head. "Babe! you've got skills, wanna come with me? See the world, Mexico, Canada, Arizona, Boston, New York, Tallahassee... anywhere you want."

[Did he just describe the world as North America]"Very funny, you'd have me work while you do what?"

"I could steal food and money to keep us afloat, or if you wanted I could stay home with the kids"

"Kids, plural? you want us to live out in the 'world' provided only by what you can steal and still have kids. That's Fucked up." She let out a nervous chuckle

"Don't you wanna have a kid?" He leaned in closer to her, sliding his hand down her back and onto her bottom. "You'd be a good mom Em, and we could start on a little guy right now. Y'know only If you wanted."

Soon the couple was engulfed in ardent kisses and aggressive gropes. Emma and Neal became a tangled mess of limbs, grasping at one another, fervently trying to get closer to one another. Soon their garments where at their ankles and they were thrusting with passion finding immense pleasure in their motions. Panting into each other's breaths, uncontrollably kissing and grinding.   Unstopped by anything. They continued without thinking of their surroundings, of the day after, or consequences. They lived in the moment, moaning and grunting loudly into the dark woods.

When the deed was done, they dusted themselves off, and redressed.

"Em, I'll call you tomorrow yea?" Neal kissed her again before leaving deeper into the woods.

[yea, call me]

Emma walked to her car, and sat in silence for what could have easily been an hour.

Eventually she started the car, turned it around and headed home.

>>>...<<<

Emma begged the lock as she turned the key [quietly please quietly don't snap] She unlocked and opened the door, all without a sound [Yes! thank you, thank you, thank yoo]

She crept in, past the living room, past the kitchen, and nearly a yard or two away from her bedroom door. But then her roommate Snow swung her own bedroom door open, and peered from her side of the hall. Their rooms where across from each other's and Regina's was adjacent to Snows.

"So Emma, how'd it go?"

"Good Snow thanks... um gotta go to the bathroom, be right back"

Snow followed her to the bathroom, and probably would have entered had it not been for Emma abruptly closing the door on her. Snow leaned in against the closed door and past the barrier started to grill Emma.

"You came home awfully late. So I guess that means your date went well. Who did you go out with? Where did he take you? What did you guys do? Was he a gentleman?"

From the other side of the door, leaning on the sink, Emma yelled back at Snow. "You're Not My Mom Snow! So Cut It Out!"

Snow responded in a hurt voice "Rude! I'm just curious, I wanna know you're safe, and having a good time. And! I am your mom, I told you in High School that I adopted you and now your my baby Emma so talk to mommy."

[Seriously Snow, you are so over the line sometimes]Opening the door just enough to squeeze her face through Emma snapped at Snow "That reminds me, did you tell your step sister that I was going out on a date?"

"yea, why does it matter?"

"Because I told you in confidence and I didn't want the whole world to know."

"Why not? It's not like your still dating that dead beat Neal, hah 'cus then you would have a reason to be ashamed."

Emma narrowed her eyes and slammed the door again.

"Aww, come on Emma don't be grumpy. Mommy promises never to tell Regina or anyone anything you tell me in confidence. Please don't be mad, Em, Emma, Eeeemmmm..."

"Shut up Snow you're not my mommy"

"Oh yea but it was cute before"

"Snow. I love you, but you're driving me up a wall. I'm gonna take a shower now, go away."

"I love you too Emma, I'll be waiting in your bed and you can tell me all the juicy details"

Emma let out a large deep sigh and walked over to the shower, she turned the nozzles and waited for the water to level into the perfect temperature. She undressed and stepped in.

[Ew, I am all gross. Note to self, Sex in the woods without a blanket is NOT a good idea.]

She scrubbed herself clean. And then for good measure gave herself another scrubbing and shampooing. Intimacy in the woods meant a lot of leaves and debris in her hair too.

[what am I gonna tell Snow? I could always lie to her.]

Emma stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and reached into the shelf that held her Pajamas and Robe.

Because Reginas name was on the lease, she was head of the household, thus she set out rules and hygiene requirements. One of which was that each girl would have a cubby in the bathroom that would contain each individuals toothbrushes, deodorants, hair brushes, grooming kits, and an extra pair of undergarment, and pajamas, as well as one robe which hung on a hook in front of the cubby opening.  

[sometimes Reginas anal rules are a really good thing]

She proceeded to dress herself. Then she whipped down the bathroom from any moisture. She threw her clothes and wet towel in the hamper. When everything looked tip top, she washed and dried her hands then stepped out.

She slowly walked towards her room dreading the girl talk she would have with Snow.

She opened her bedroom door only to find that Snow was sprawled out on her bed fast asleep.

"Snow? Snow are you sleeping? It's ok if I take your bed right? Okay good talk, see you in the morning"

Emma tiptoed across the hall and quietly shut Snow's door behind her. She plopped down on Snows bed, and nestled under the covers. [How funny, my bed is too hard, and Snows bed is too soft.]

Soon Emma was fast asleep. That is, until the bed dipped and a hand draped around her covered figure. Her eyes shot open and she was slightly too stunned to speak or move.

"Snow? It's me" [Well at least it's not David sneaking in for a quickie.] Then her face fell at the grim realization and she slightly shifted. [It's Regina! Don't move, don't breathe, don't make a sound.]

Regina spoke again softly "Ok Snow, I'll tell you how my night went, but I swear I will destroy you if this ever comes out..."

Emma was still trying very hard to remain hidden in the covers and not move. [should I reply?] Feigning her voice to sound as much like Snow as she possibly could, she let out a little "Mmhmm"

"So, you know I went out with Henry again. Do not start yapping about how much older he is, because I swear Snow I am not in the mood..." Regina waited for a reply from Snow, but the silence made her think she could just continue her tale. "Right so we had dinner again, and again he started asking me all the personal questions about how my life was going. Everything was going fine, we went to the movies and watched that one movie about the guy and his son... anyway when he drove me here I, well I... I tried to make a move. Shut up Snow, don't even start, because he shut me down."

Emmas eyes could possibly pop out of their sockets they were so big and wide. [Oh My God! Too personal I can't hear this]

Regina held her closer and continued in a soft voice "I haven't been rejected like that before, Not by a man. Yeah my mom puts me down and rejects me all the time, and your dad he hardly notices I'm alive but... Henry he actually grabbed me by the arms, sat me down and told me it was wrong. Why would he do that? He's the one who keeps asking me out."

Emma wanted to turn over and comfort Regina. She wanted to do it so desperately that she almost forgot her position and reached over to do so, that is until Regina spoke up again.

"Ok Snow, remember not a word to anyone. I'm going to bed. Don't forget we are having a run with Ruby tomorrow so bright and early."

[All this information loaded onto me AND I have to wake up early in the morning to get Snow out of my bed and ready for a morning run! FML]

After that, a light sleep is all Emma could conjure up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Emma was confused for a sleeping Snow, having a little too much information divulged onto her.

Emma woke bright and early the next morning, despite her sore body and her lack of sleep. She stumbled into her room and fell on top of Snow.

"Ouch! Emma! GerOff... sleepy."

"Yea well your sister came into your room last night trying to remind you that you have a morning run."

"Oh yea, Ruby. Ugh, Emma? Will you come with us? You're already awake anyway."

Before Emma could reply, there was a knock on her door and it creaked open.

"Emma, have you seen Snow I can't ... Oh God! Sorry!" Regina quickly shut the door. And began to speak again "Sorry to walk in, I should have known better. Uh Snow we have a run with Ruby, but I can tell her you were...busy?"

Emma turned scarlet red and shoved off of Snow. Running to the door and throwing it open, to find a blushing Regina staring at the ground.

"That is NOT what it looked like." Emma nearly shouted, definitely too loud for someone who just woke up.

"I knew you and my step sister were or are close, and I won't judge. I'm just sorry I walked in on you two."

Snow dragged her feet to where Regina was standing and leaned on her shoulder barely stifling a yawn. "No, No. I love DaAaivid. She was just trying to wake me, I fell asleep in her bed. She's commin runnin too."

A brief flash of horror struck Reginas features.

[crap, She knows it was me in Snows bed last night]

Regina spoke hoarsely "Ok girls, um Ruby is, she's going to be waiting. So..." She never finished the thought, instead she busied herself with filling sports bottles with water from the pitcher in the fridge.

>>>...<<<

Emma and Snow were trailing behind Regina and Ruby. Regina and Ruby seemed to be racing against some unseen demons, whereas Snow was happily trotting along, and Emma was too distracted to run at a steady pace.

"Ok Emma spill, what happened last night?"

Emma could feel herself grow pale. "Nothing happened! She thought I was you."

"What?! No, not Regina. I mean last night with your mystery date. Why would I ask about Regina?"

"Right, my date. Uh, we had dinner, and we watched that movie about the guy and his son."

"And...?"

"And nothing, we made out, and I came home. The end."

"Ok." they continued to run in silence until Snows eyes became wide and she stopped mid trot. Emma pulled back to see if Snow was ok. Then Snow blurted out "Oh God, you have a crush on my sister! Emma, she is your Step Aunt. How come you never told me you had a crush on her! When did this start, How long? Am I the only one who knows? Is that why you agreed to move in with us? Is that why we are running behind them?"

"Snow! You are not really my mom. And please discretion. Remember you promised never to say anything to anyone ever again. Be cool, speak softly and I will tell you later. ok?"

Snow nodded her head rapidly and she could barely contain the smile on her face. "Aww, but then I won't be your adoptive mother anymore, I'm gonna be your sister in law. Can I still be your pretend Mommy even though I'm gonna be your sister in law?"

"Snow you are crazy, and I love you. Yes you can be my pretend mommy for as long as you want." She gave her companion a hug.

"Watch it or Regina will really think you and I have something going on. And you're going to ruin the chances of ever becoming my sister in law"

"Oh God Snow, C'mon lets catch up"

>>>...<<<

That night the girls went out to the Rabbit Hole, the first round of drinks were on Ruby. But in reality they were on the bartender who had a crush on Ruby and let the girls drink despite the laws and their age.

The girls laughed and joked around about trivial matters like the comical way snow ran, or ruby's obsession with the color red, or how amusing it was to see Dr. Hopper and his best friend Marco drunk and singing "Cats in the Cradle".

Soon enough the girls had more than a sufficient amount to drink. Snow had met up with David at some point, so she was now off somewhere in a dark corner.

Emma, Regina and Ruby where left to drink and chat without her. Mainly complaining about how the small town had little fun to offer.

With a slight slur Ruby spoke up, "Hey Emma, isn't that your ex Neeal? Don't worry I'll tell him to shove off. It's is cool hon, I got your back." Ruby proceeded to confront Neal; Standing tall, with a predators stride, she was quite terrifying. Sexy and intimidating.

Both women turned towards the door to avoid seeing the spectacle Ruby was going to make. They turned right in time for Regina to see the man she thought she was dating exit the establishment with her mother.

Emma turned to look at Regina, [oh god, Regina looks more pale than a... something that is very pale] mouth wide opened, and eyes glazed over Emma tried to steady herself and her mind. [Be cool Swan. Not my business]

Regina turned to look at Emma and very sternly said, "please do not speak a word of what happened last night, it didn't happen."

"What didn't happen? I have no idea what you're talking about. I was asleep last night "

"thanks" Regina spoke quietly then turned back to look in Ruby's direction.

Emma smiled at the thought that now she had a secret with Regina. Shifting to look back in Ruby's direction it was clear that her alpha wolf demeanor had scared off Neal; Now she was casually talking with Killian.

Regina rhetorically asked "Is that Killian Jones Ruby is talking with? Funny I always thought he liked you."

Ruby came back to the table with a very satisfied look on her face. "Done. Neal is gone."

Regina inquired "Hey Ruby what did 'always dressed in leather' want?"

"Oh yea Hook wanted to know if he could join our party, I told him it's girls night."

"You know he was asking me if I would ever date a woman. Ruby, did you tell anyone about us?"

Upon hearing this Emma nearly choked on her drink [What!]

"Sweetie, Hon, I have never told a soul besides my granny. Promise. Mm? But I guess now Emma knows too. Emma put that face away, it's natural for some women to be attracted to other women"

Rubys' patronizing remark had the other women blushing furiously, and looking around to see if anyone had overheard.

Regina cleared her throat and continued to speak "Ahem. Well for some reason he was grilling me last night about who I would consider dating. Maybe he wanted to know what his chances where with you Ruby? 'Cus he doesn't have a chance with me. He's cute but lascivious. He could have just been his usual sleazy self, who knows with that guy. He's the reason we have so many harassment seminars."

[Or he wanted to know if you'd be competition.]

Regina pushed her drink away and sat up straight "OK girls, I'm talking too much. Proof that I have had enough to drink."

Emma raised an eyebrow and considered what her chances would be if Regina was open to dating both men and women.[Especially if she has a little too much to drink, she might be more willing to date me, and kiss me, and... I might have also had too much to drink] Emma finished the liquor in her glass and then gestured to her neck indicating that she should also be cut off.

Ruby cried out "C'mon you light weights! It's not fair if I'm the only one drinking. How are we going to howl at the moon if everyone's sober enough to know better." Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

Regina leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder and howled soft enough so that only they could hear her.

Ruby smiled and joined in the howling with a properly loud "Aaaauuu!"

Emma didn't want to be left out, so she raised her head towards the ceiling and began to howl.

Somewhere past the crowd they heard Snow howl as loud as Ruby, followed by the howl they assumed was David's contribution.

The bar broke out in laughter, It could have just been their imagination yet it seemed like the entire Rabbit Hole was in on the joke.

>>>...<<<

"You know Snow the rest of us know to quit while we are ahead, how could you get so drunk?"

Emma and Regina where propped on either side of Snow trying to hold her up as they walked towards Regina's old Benz.

"Girls night. We having were fun. Remember, Auuu"

Regina pulled at Snow to keep her steady "Yea, _we_ had girls night, _you_ had girls _hour_ then you had David night."

Snow giggled "Oh, No. I wish I had David _All_ night. Hee..."

[Ugh Snow, this is not how I wanted the night to go.]

They carefully tucked Snow into the backseat and strapped her safety belt on. Regina sat in the driver seat and started the car. Emma sat in the passenger side and turned to look at Regina. "So are you ok to drive Regina?"

"Yes, this isn't the first time I drive slightly buzzed, that's why I ordered the espresso shots"

"K, just get us home safe and I will reward you gratefully" She said while bowing her head.

"Ok, you can reward me the way you wake Snow...I... did not just say that, sorry espresso hasn't kicked in."

Emma leaned in against Regina and whispered into her cheek "I can do more than that, hmmmm I can be _really pleasurable_ , If that is what her highness desires." Emma placed her hand on Regina's thigh and stroked up and down.

Regina tightened all of her muscles and the Benz revved. Luckily the car was still in park or that could have ended badly. "Ok maybe I should have ordered you some espresso too. ugh, sit down and buckle up."

Emma pouted as she pulled back and clicked the seatbelt on. [Of course I wouldn't have a chance, why even bother] She sighed as Regina put the car into gear and backed out. "So, how long have you and Ruby been dating?"

"We are not dating anymore, that happened sometime after High School. But after a while I felt a little weird dating a haughty High School girl _and_ my sisters best friend. So it didn't work out"

Emma spoke up still pouting. "I'm Snows best friend. And they are only a couple of years younger than me. But wait you dated Daniel in School, and now the Mayor... Were you always interested in girls too?"

Regina snapped at Emma with contempt, "First! You are NOT allowed to mention what you know about Henry. Second, I don't want to talk about what happened with Daniel _ever_." After huffing a few stressed out breaths, Regina calmed and continued past Emma's silence. "Third, you are not Snows best friend, you are her adopted baby. and Fourth, I had no need or desire to go out dating different people, regardless of age or gender, until after senior year."

[Right, after graduation Daniel left town and never came back. They were supposedly going to elope. Note to self, _never_ bring up Daniel.] "Hold on, I am not Snows baby, she is not really my mom. Why does everyone act like she is?"

"Because she is loved by all, cute & friendly and if she claims to be your new mom then she is. You're a foster kid I would think you'd be happy to finally be adopted." Regina raised an eyebrow and eyed Emma for a moment before locking her eyes back on the road.

Emma turned in her seat to try and look back at the sleeping Snow. "Yea, I like that she 'adopted' me. Even if she was a shiny faced freshman with a princess warrior complex."

Regina laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yea, Snow is all kinds of special. Daddy's little doll, privileged princess, baby faced bandit, advent adventurer, wannabe warrior."

"you forgot Mock Mommy"

"Right, and who knows what David could add to the list"

"I really don't wanna know"

Both women lost the fight to a fit of giggles, which turned to roaring laughter. Snow startled at the sound of their laughter and chuckled too before falling back to sleep.

"Oh god Regina. She is sleeping, Sleeping Snow White. We can add that to the list"

Again they laughed long and hard.

They pulled up to the driveway and parked the car, catching their breath before getting out.

They managed to wake snow and walk her to her room.

Regina walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a couple of aspirin."Stay hydrated drink this." Regina then took both aspirin and drank her own water.

"Why do you get aspirin?"

"Because I have an early day tomorrow and I will have to deal with a hung-over Snow, without her dad finding out." she pressed two fingers to her temple and massaged her scalp.

Emma walked forward, sipped her water then strode behind Regina and began to rub her shoulders. "Like I said, if you got me home safe, I would gratefully reward" while her left hand remained rubbing on Regina's shoulders her right hand moved down the brunets spine. Thoroughly massaging all around she finally reached Regina's lower back and added a little more pressure.

Finally getting Regina to purr out " _Ahhh_ , ok that feels _really_ good"

Emma decided to take a chance. She lowered both her hands to the small of Regina's back. While one hand continuously worked the other made it's way to her waist, creeping its way towards her front.

Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's, then turned around to face her. Whispering "what are you doing?"

"Thanking you" Emma leaned in closer almost certain that her gamble would pay off.

Regina reciprocated the distance, after a seconds pause Regina leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Emma's heart fluttered. She held Regina's waist and pressed their kiss in deeper. Getting greedy she glided her leg in between Reginas, and groped her gluteus maximus.

The other woman pulled away startled. "Emma you're drunk. I... uh... just drink your water then go to sleep." Quickly she brushed past Emma and stepped into the bathroom.

[You blew it, too much too soon. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now she thinks you're a horny drunk] Emma leaned on the counter, picked up her glass of water and chugged it down. 

She washed the glass in the sink, cleansed her own hands then dried them, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time : After a night of drinking Emma might have overstepped with Regina

Sunday mornings usually made her glum, but today especially.

Normally when Snow and Regina went home to visit their parents, Emma would wake up late lounge around till late noon and then sneak off with Neal into the woods for a few hours.

This time she woke early to hear the girls get ready before leaving. From her room she could hear Regina's  stern voice and Snow's pleading cries. The entire time thinking [I've blown it. I had the chance to make out with my crush from _forever_ , and I had to blow it.] As usual Snow entered the room to try and coax Emma into joining them and as usual Emma pretended to be asleep.

"Emma, we are going to go see your grandparents wanna come? We're going to have breakfast and then lunch in the garden and it would make me very happy if you came along." 

Emma kept her eyes shut and waited to hear them shut the front door. 

She could still remember the first time she had gone to spend time with their family. 

[( Emma was dressed in her nicest skirt and blouse. She never had a family or attended a gathering like this so she was anxious and determined to make a good impression. She didn't want the LöwenVorabend Family to see her as the troubled orphan teen from the Sisters of Stony Brook Reformation Center. She wanted them to see her as desirable company and Snow's good friend.

Snow had warned her that her stepmother Cora was a bit strict and hard to please, but Emma was determined to astound and delight.

She walked to 108 Mifflin Street flabbergasted by the house, clearly the largest and nicest house in town. She tentatively knocked on the door and held her breath waiting.

Snows father opened the door, looked her up and down then smiled. "Child can I help you?" Before Emma could reply or run, Snow bounded forward. "Father this is Emma, she's my friend and adopted baby, I invited her to Sunday breakfast." Mr. LöwenVorabend gave his daughter a one armed hug then directed himself towards Emma. "Any friend of Snows is welcome in our home. Come on in Emma, and please call me Leo. I hate it when people try to pronounce LöwenVorabend and fail miserably." He smiled at Emma and lead her into the house.

The three of them walked together towards the dining area, which was brightly lit with sunlight and decorated with fresh flowers.

"Emma you can sit between my Daddy and I. My sister usually sits directly across and my stepmom sits at the end of the table." still shocked by the beautiful and luxurious home, she half listened as she sat where Snow indicated.

Snows father tried to distract Emma from her surroundings by trying to engage in light chit-chat "So Emma, I thought I knew all of Snow's friends. You're new in town aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I just transferred to Stony Brook, This is my second year here."

"Ah and Snow just started High School, is that where you two met?"

"Yep daddy, she was my savior. Remember I told you that Katherine Midas was mean to me because she thought I liked her boyfriend James Nolan. Well Emma is the blond who stopped her from shoving me into the fountain."

"Then Emma I owe you a debt of gratitude, how about you join us for lunch too and you decide what we have. That is if it's alright with your parents"

"It's Ok daddy I give her permission"

Leo looked at his daughter with curiosity. And Snow continued to explain.

"She's an orphan, but I adopted her. So now I'm her mommy."

A contrived and sickly sweet voice chimed into the conversation. "An orphan, Oh how sad. It's so sweet of you dear Snow to look after the less fortunate." The woman walked to the end of the table and sat down. She looked around noticing the empty seat and spoke up "Once more that girl is late, I will have to cut her free time again."

As if on cue a young Regina rushed into the room and sat in her usual spot.

"Regina dearest you are late. No ridding this week, instead you will help your stepfather collate and correct his documents."

Regina slightly slumped in her chair before immediately picking herself up and replying "Yes mother"

Emma was shocked, the Teachers Aid in last year's Math class was Snow LöwenVorabend's sister. She blinked repeatedly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating her crush.

Emma spoke hesitantly "Hi, um. I'm Emma. You were my Math class TA. I, um ... I thought your last name was Mills not LöwenVorabend?".

Leo LöwenVorabend shook his head left to right. She had not managed to pronounce it.

Regina curtly smiled but did not reply. Instead Snow spoke up, "She's my stepsister, she has her mother's maiden name. And frankly she is lucky, not only is LöwenVorabend a mouth full it is also a pain to write out. When I turn 18 I am changing my last name to my mother's maiden name." Snow proceeded to reach over and tap her father's shoulder as to apologize.

The house maid came in pushing a trolley with their breakfast platters. Everyone ate their breakfast in silence. It was the most delicious, omelet and Belgian waffles that Emma had ever tasted.

Emma and Snow spent most of the time until lunch in Snows room. Playing cards, gossiping, flipping through magazines and telling each other adventures from their childhood.

As lunch time approached, Leo knocked on his daughters door. "Girls lunch time draws near, do you know what you want to eat? I have to let the cook know."

Snow winked at Emma "What's the verdict Emma?"

She thought for a second and answered quickly "Hamburgers" but then blushed, thinking that she should have chosen something easier for Mrs. LöwenVorabend to put together.

Before she could retract her choice for a more sensible option Snow grinned and said "That's a good choice, our cook Remy Django makes awesome burgers and fries"

"Wait, your mom doesn't cook?"

"No. Why would she?"

Emma didn't know why she had forgotten how privileged Snow actually was. But at least now she didn't have to worry about her food choice being a difficult task.

They played in the garden for the rest of the time. Emma had seen Snows play house, which looked just like a palace. She never had the opportunity to actually join in the dramatic play areas, so she couldn't resist asking Snow if they could play. And even though they were teenagers the castle was still big enough to comfortably house them both. Despite their age, they indulged in pretend play. Emma would be the knight on a fearless quest, and Snow would be her side kick Sancho Panza.

Regina walked in to the palace playhouse ruining Emma's death scene in order to call them to the patio for lunch. Emma was mortified that Regina had seen her lying on the floor with a colander on her head and a cardboard sword tucked into her skirts belt.

Sitting at the patio, the house maid brought them their trays. Each had a gourmet Hamburger, sweet potato fries and chilled apple cider.

Leo furrowed his brow as he spoke to Emma "I'm sorry Emma I forgot to ask how you like your burgers, So the cook made them as he usually does, medium well. If you don't like it we can have him fix it."

"If It's how he usually makes them I'm sure its fine." The truth was, she had no idea what Leo was talking about. A burger is just a burger, put it on the grill, add mustard and ketchup, put it between some buns and voila a hamburger. She didn't even know what 'medium well' meant. Did it mean averagely good?

She took a bite of the most delicious burger she had ever tasted. She never knew a hamburger could harbor so much flavor, spices, sweetness and crisp lettuce, tomatoes, pickles. Her mouth was overcome with the mixture taste.

Cora however seemed to disagree with Emma, after a single small bite she called back the house maid, and ordered duck a l'orange with wild rice and braised arugula instead. Hers was the only complaint. The entire meal was amazing.

After the meal, Snow and her father walked Emma to the front door. She said her goodbyes to Leo and Snow, and almost headed out the door, when she remembered that she had to thank Mrs. LöwenVorabend and Regina.

As she opened the back door which lead to the patio she could hear Cora speaking to Regina "What an insufferable girl, though what else would you expect from a street rat. Undoubtedly her parents couldn't stand her for very long and abandoned her. Snow is too kind, and would do better than to bring riffraff home. At least that much could be said of that girl, she knows how to begin escalating her social standing. Shame she chose Snow to begin her social climb."

Emma did not say goodbye instead she walked back to the front, thanked Snow and her father once more. When the front door shut behind her,­ she shamefully ran away.)]

It was not a good memory, but Snow had invited her back often and despite Cora's distaste for her the other family members were very kind. Although often being invited to return, eventually she stopped going and spent her Sundays alone exploring the town.

Today would have to be a similar experience, She would go out and explore more of what Stony Brook had to offer.

>>>...<<<

Emma walked down Old Farmers road. Balancing on the dried mud crest of the road. Because her arms were stretched out for balance, the wind striking her face made her feel that flight might actually be possible if a strong enough gust came by.

She heard her name being called out in the distance [Maybe it's just the wind]

Again she heard her name and looked out towards the barren fields to see a figure running towards her. [It's Neal]

"Hey Em, what are you doing out here? Come looking for me to apologize for your wolfish thug?"

"You know that after the incident with the stolen watches none of my friends like you anymore."

"Yea, yea. I fucked up, I get it. But you forgave me already right?" Neal bent forward inches away from Emmas lips, she turned her head so that he only managed to kiss her cheek. He smirked, at her and pinched that same cheek. "So, my friend Zelena has the hook up, wanna join us? For old times' sake?" He nodded towards the old abandoned farm house.

She was tentative but followed him anyway.

Once inside the farm house she could see Zelena, rolling up a joint.   

Zelena grinned widely, "Yay, friends." She filled two red plastic cups to the brim with vodka and handed them to her guest. "Welcome to my Emerald City" she waved to her stash of cannabis plants as she spoke. "Neal you must have a bloodhounds nose, because I just rolled up an Atom Bomb, and I got some skunky junk."

Neal reached over with his Zippo to light Zelenas' joint. "Sweet, we'll light the dragon and find nirvana"

Emma drank from her cup but shifted uncomfortably as Neal pulled a chair out for her to join them at the table.

Zelena stretched out her hand offering Emma the joint; She took the offering and inhaled lightly, she quickly handed it to Neal and exhaled. Once upon a time she would have been eagerly consuming with them, but she really didn't feel like she needed it anymore. Not since living with Snow and Regina. She denied any subsequent offerings, but gingerly drank from her cup.

Emma wanted to leave, she started to feel increasingly uncomfortable and out of place. However she decided that she should stay to keep an eye on Neal. [I should make sure he doesn't get himself sick, or worse overdose.]

While they were sharing the joint, Zelena started talking about the relief of escape with a reefer. "This is the only time it doesn't matter that my wretched mother abandoned me with that shit-head Jonathan. Of course Cora can give everything to her other bastard daughter and even to that precious little bitch who isn't her blood, but she leaves me destitute. Fuck her, She acts like she is perfect and deserves more. If it weren't for the fact that she _could_ hide her pregnancy with me I would have gotten the same deal as Regina."

It seemed that everyday Emma would learn something new about Regina. "You are Reginas sister?"

"Half sister. That little shit got everything I never did. Cora lied to everyone saying that her fiancée from out of town died flying his jet before Regina's birth, but I know the truth and her dad's from this town too. Why couldn't that fucking whore do the same for me. Instead I was resented by Jonathan, and had to work as a house girl my whole life." She took a long drag and continued to rant as she exhaled "If Regina was abandoned too, she still probably wouldn't have my shitty luck, I bet her dad would take care of her" She took another extensive heave and handed it back to Neal. "But soon none of that will matter."

When the joint was finished, Zelena smiled wickedly and pulled out a little bag from a steel cashbox. "Ready to chase the dragon?" She lined foil with the powder, taking Neals lighter she began to heat it up, she took a long inhale trying to catch all the smoke as it rose.

Neal perked up like a child "Damn it's nearly white, how'd you score this? Emma wanna join?"

"No thanx, I think you probably should slow down too."

"Fuck Emma, why do you have to be a damned buzz kill."

Quickly snapping out of her depression Zelena giggled "She didn't have a fucked up childhood like us"

Emma finished her drink, tossing the cup she crossed her arms and defensively spoke up "Just because I don't feel the need to get high, and share how life fucked me over doesn't mean I don't have my own sob story."

Zelena chirped at Emma. "How old are you now? 18, 19? I doubt you have lived through half as much as I have. And this, this is not just 'getting High' this is escape, this is numbing the pain, this is finally feeling content. No hunger, no fear, no anxiety, just heavenly indifference."

Neal added his two cents to the conversation. "Em, when the pain becomes too much sometimes this is all it takes to make life worth living again."

[Like I haven't been here before. I went down this fucked up cyclone before and it's not worth it. Neal acts like he doesn't know what I've been through and the pain I grew up with. If anything he's the one who doesn't know fear and hunger.] Emmas irritation grew into fury "Shut up Neal. You act like the whole world is against you, and you gripe about your daddy issues. Well at least your dad takes care of you _and_ all the shit you get yourself into."

"THAT Fucker doesn't love me or anyone! He is a cowardice man who has done fucked up shit. He 'takes care' of me because I know all the shit that could bring him down. I know his darkness. I know there's a document out there somewhere that could enslave him. Anyone could blackmail him if they had it. I wasn't orphaned by both parents but that doesn't mean I didn't grow up alone! My mom had the right idea to leave town, her only mistake was not taking me with her. Just fuck off Emma." Neal stood and shoved Emma hard, she almost fell off of the chair she was seated on.

Very entertained by the commotion unfolding before her, Zelena chuckled shielding her mouth.

"No Neal, You fuck off." Emma shoved him back "I stayed to make sure you wouldn't overdo it. But you are way too full of yourself... I don't want to see your face ever again, you hear me. This time we are finished for good."

Emma burst out of there like Hell hath no fury. She ran home with such intensity, she arrived into town within a few minutes instead of the hour it should have taken.

When she finally reached home she realized that her legs tingled, and her vision was slightly blurry. [I spent too much time with those idiots. I'm intoxicated, slightly]

She made her way into the bathroom and turned the tap in the sink. She let the water pool in her hands and she splashed her face. She then proceeded to wash her hands.

She walked back to the living room, her legs now felt like lead. Still buzzing and laid out on the couch stretching her trembling limbs. [I've come so far, why should I sit there rotting with them? I don't need that anymore, and I don't need to be there. I don't need him.]

Emma wanted to stop her thoughts, drinking and drugs could do that. But she also knew that her pain made her who she is today. And her pain prompted her to be a better person. She curled up on the couch, and cried herself to sleep. She didn't wake for a long time, she never heard her roommates come home, she simply slept soundly until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Emma had an encounter with Zelena, Neal and some heroin; But she knew that drugs were not the way.

Emma woke Monday morning ready for work. She was feeling much better today. The crying had taken a load off of her soul. Her sound sleep healed her aching body. She was determined to work hard, earn her wage, and contribute to improving her life.

She showered, went into her room to get dressed, had bowl of cereal and drove to the cannery.

She was two hours too early.

Mr. Gold's Cadillac was parked outside the cannery, so she knew that at least the doors would be unlocked. She got out of her bug and walked into the building.

She sat in the locker room as she waited for more people to filter in.

Mainly the men who handled the big machines, conveyers, sterilizers and slicers entered. They were always the first.

David entered the locker rooms and when he noticed Emma he smiled brightly and walked over. "Hey Em, how's it going? where's Snow?"

"I um came to work early, sorry no Snow."

"That's ok, I have a few minutes before going to the cooker so tell me Em how goes it?"

"It does not always go well, but today is going to be good I think. How was breakfast with Snows family?"

"It was brunch with dinner. Cora had come down with the vapors or something like that, so she canceled breakfast. Later she had her hysterics and made for two very awkward meals. You know, the usual."

"Yea I don't envy you or anyone who has to deal with Cora." [in fact Cora might be Zelena's biological mother, whom abandoned her. No envy whatsoever]

"Well have a good one. I gotta go, you know those fish aren't going to sterilize themselves."

"Yea, talk to you later"

Emma stood and went to grab a clean apron, a fresh pair of gloves and her hairnet. Since she was early she would have to check in with Mr. Gold instead of Regina. He looked her over, gave her the coordinates for her assigned seat, and dismissed her.

Mr. Gold had found that with random assigned seating he could prevent the workers becoming too familiar with one another and avoid too much gossip and chit chat.

She went down to the line, found her seat and patiently waited for the bits of fish to come down the chute, and the cans to come down the conveyor belt.

She and a few other girls started packing before everyone else arrived. Usually she didn't get to sit next to anyone she knew but this time she was lucky. Snow was randomly placed in the line besides her. Snow smiled brightly when she saw who she got to sit next to.

Snow would always chit-chat with anyone she was seated next to, it had always been very easy for her to make friends. "Good morning baby!"

"Good morning mom"

"You woke early today, why didn't you wait for me? I had to carpool with Regina."

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry I was just curious"

Mr. Gold walked by them and cleared his throat. The girls got the hint and continued to work in silence.

As they continuously packed the sardines into the cans Snow spoke up again. "How can anyone stand to eat this stuff, let alone canned? Frankly I'm surprised there's a market for this..."

"For now I'm happy to have a job. Think about it, what if one day we are the last cannery in America? And then poof no jobs." Emma spoke as her hands worked quickly.

Ashley Boyd who sat on the other side of Snow chimed in too "Heheh, if that were the case then Gold would be the richest bastard in Maine"

The girls began to giggle when Mr. Gold's voice sounded strong and clear from behind them. "Actually dearie, I would dare say that would mean that I am the most resilient and that I would eventually be in big trouble. Without competition I would do well at first, but it could be a sign of the times and the decline for demand of canned sardines. I would have to sell, probably to that new lobster farming company."

The girls put their heads down and continued to work in silence. Afraid of Mr. Gold still being on the floor they did not talk until they saw Regina taking over and doing the checks.

Snow leaned over to Emma and began to speak in a hushed voice. More accurately a semi hushed voice, the sound of the cans and machines would never really allow for quiet. "Hook came looking for you last night. But you were fast asleep so Regina sent him away. Is it ok that she did that? I mean are you interested in Hook? He has been after you since you first got here right? I'm just saying that if he was the mystery date, then I'm glad you are finally giving him a chance. That is unless you only have eyes for Regina." Snow winked at Emma and elbowed her on the shoulder.

Snow never really put in too many numbers, she didn't work at the Cannery because she needed to, she did it because this way she was closer to David. Even if he was in a completely different room working the pressure cooker.

Regina spoke from behind them, "Ms. White, why do I always have to remind you to work quietly and diligently?" Emma could see Snow flinch.

"Yes Ms. Mills, I apologize" Snow sat up in her station and worked to the pace of her own humming.

The girls worked in relative silence until the alarm for their break rang out. As usual Snow ran out of the line and met up with David.

Emma ceremoniously washed her hands and walked to the cooler. Killian was waiting for her with a can of coke and a flirtatious smile.

Emma took the coke and popped the can open. "So what did you and Regina talk about Friday night?" she asked before taking a drink.

"For one thing, the minute I asked about her dating preferences she turned to look in your direction. I don't know if that means anything. But alas she did not answer my question, she simply reminded me that personal questions of that nature could get me into _another_ sexual harassment seminar."

"yeah? serves you right, always making ingratiating remarks" She then noticed that he had his leather jacket and piercings still on. "Why are you wearing your piercings? Didn't Gold say anything when he saw you working with them on?"

"I don't remember the combination, neither did Regina. She borrowed Snow & Davids locker; whereas _I_ had to hide my piercings and work uncomfortably in this jacket.

"Right, come on" She led him to the locker and began to turn the locks dial, "14 the age I came to Stony Brook, 28 the number of homes I had before coming here, 16 the age I emancipated and went to live with Snow and Regina." She opened the locker with a pop.

"That's the problem it's too personal to you, the first and last numbers are easy enough, but we can never remember how many homes you've had."

"Okay okay, uhhh... I know, The age we met 14, how hot I would be if I was 28, the amount of times I've rejected you divided by 1000."

"Very funny" Killian took his jacket off and put it in the locker, he also began to take off his piercings. The one on his earlobe, the one on his eyebrow, the one on the left side of his lower lip, and finally the little hook on the webbing of his left hands purlicue.

He caught Emma looking at the hook. "You know, if you go out with me I can tell you the story behind my moniker and my piercing"

"Tempting. I have your number, If I ever get desperate enough I'll give you a call."

"That you will lass, I'll wear you down just yet and then I'll wear you out" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Regina walked forward and stood between them "Excuse me Mr. Jones, did I just hear you make a lewd remark to a coworker?"

"I did no such thing, Did I Ms. Swan?"

"Nope, sorry Ms. Mills you must have misheard"

Regina shifted her gaze between them, but decided it was not worth perusing, especially since she had to file the paperwork for another seminar. "Miss Swan would you mind sharing the lockers combination? I know the first and last numbers but I can never remember the one in between."

Killian chuckled "Well you can either think of it as 'how hot she will be at age 28' or 'the number of homes she had before coming to Stony Brook' personally I'm going to see it as the number of times I will have her screaming my name one night...Beecause I plan to scare her on Halloween."

Regina rolled her eyes before curiously looking at Emma and asking, "You had 28 homes before the covenants' Reformation Center?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "That was my life"

As casually as possible Killian interjected, "You know Ms. Mills if she were _my_ roommate I would remind her every night of how grateful I would be to have her stay in my life."

Regina looked at him blankly then spoke "You... are right Mr. Jones. Ms. Swan on behalf of my sister and I, thank you. Thank you for being in our lives, a roommate and a very dear friend. Even if we don't thank you _every_ night, we would like you to know that you are appreciated and cared for." Slightly blushing Regina stepped away and sauntered into the office.

Emma on the other hand was scarlet red, with a cheery grin the Cheshire Cat could covet.

Killian looked at Emma lovingly, "I did good? Does that mean I will be rewarded with a kiss?"

Emma leaned over and tenderly kissed him on the cheek.

For the rest of the day Emma worked with a smile that refused to fade. She knew today was a good day and now she knew [Nothing can bring me down]

>>>...<<<

As usual the end of the workday had her arms and back aching, but Emma stretched out and shook it off as she walked to her car.

When she got to her vehicle, she saw Neal sitting on the floor leaning against her front tire. From his position he was obscured from anyone who looked at a glance.

She marched towards him determined to tell him off and get rid of him for good. When she got close enough to see his features, she realized that his face was red and soaked in tears.

Her anger began to dissipate, despite everything, he was once a very cherished love. "Neal? What's going on, what's wrong?"

Neal looked up at her and gestured for her to sit on the ground next to him. She consented and sat beside him waiting patiently for him to talk.

"Zelena, she's dead. We got pretty fucked up, and I went to sleep and she kept up." He began to silently sob. Between harsh gulps of air he continued, "I woke up, and I tried to budge her, I tried to move her, to wake her... She... she never got up. Fuck Emma she's dead, my friend is dead." He cried into her shoulder, loud muffled sobs now erupting from his mouth.

[Oh no, Oh god. Neal, I'm so sorry] She tenderly stroked his hair. "What did the paramedics say? What did the police say?"

Neal began to cry louder and shifted his body to hug Emma with all his strength. "I didn't... I couldn't... I ran."

"She... she's still out there? Neal! you... okay um okay just go home Neal. No drugs, No drinking. Just go home and cry and sleep. Someone will find her."

"Em, stay with me please... please, let's drive down Turn Back and get the fuck out of here."

Still stroking his hair, she leaned against his head and whispered "No. This is my home, I'm not running. You should go home."

They sat while he cried into her shoulder. Withstanding the disparaging looks from everyone who saw them together, they sat. Soon the parking lot was empty, the only two cars left were the VW and the Cadillac.

Mr. Gold locked the final door and walked toward his car until he noticed Neal crying in Emmas arms. Despite his limp he rapidly made his way to them. "Neal, son what's wrong? Emma?"

Again Emma spoke softly to Neal "Go home, go with your dad. You don't have to tell him what happened if you don't want to, but you will be safe and you will feel better if you go home with him"

Neal stood, and numbly walked into his father's arms.

Emma got to her feet and nodded to Mr. Gold. He nodded back and walked his son to the car.

She unlocked her own car door, put the car into gear and drove off into town.

While she was stopped at the light on Main and 2nd she began to consider her options. [Neal is not going to say anything to anyone else. I can go to the Sheriff Station, but they'll ask me how I know. What can I do? What can I do?]

The light turned, Emma pulled over and parked the car. She ran across the street and made her way to the back of Granny's Diner. Luckily Ruby's Granny believed that public payphones were a contribution to the community.

She paid the toll and dialed the non emergency number for the station. She held her shirt above her mouth and lowered her voice half an octave. "I need someone to check the abandoned house down by Old Farmers Road. I think there's people doing drugs." She hung up the phone, and walked into the women's restroom.

She stood in front of the sink, looking in the mirror she sighed out in relief [I did something about it, they will find her, she will not be alone for too long] Emma then proceeded to wash her hands. Running her fingers over her knuckles incessantly, until all the soap was gone.

Exiting the Diner through the back door, she continuously checked her surroundings and took the long way around to get to her car. She didn't want anyone to recognize her leaving the diner.

Finally in her vehicle, she drove a block from the sheriff station. With a good view of the station, she waited until she saw Sheriff Graham get into the patrol car and drive down towards Old Farmers Road.

[She'll get a burial this way, and hopefully it will scare her clients into slowing down]

Emma turned her car back on and headed home.

[That could have been me. 28. 28 homes and none could hold me, none could take me, none could control me. Narcotics are the reason I ended up in the SSB Reformation Center. If I never came to Stony Brook, I would have never found my home, my strength. That could have been me.]

Emma made it home, pulled into the drive way and sat in her car. With a deep sigh, she shut off the engine, unbuckled, and headed in.

Regina was on the couch reading a textbook on the Law and the Ethics of Layering, with her U. Maine sweatshirt draped over her legs. The coffee table balanced her laptop, as well as stacked copies of the Town Charter.

Regina removed her reading glasses, put her book aside and approached Emma. "Hey, is everything ok? Not to pry but everyone saw you with Neal, were you two really crying? Are you ok?"

Snow's bedroom door opened. "Regina her car's outside..." Snow and David exited the room, seeing Emma they both rushed over to her. "Baby are you ok? We saw you and Neal, but David wouldn't let me check on you"

"Thank you, It's fine. Don't worry." Her tone and pale features did not ease her worried friends.

David pulled Emma in for a hug. Snow joined in and commented "Mommy and Daddy love you. Baby if you need to talk we are here."

"I know, you are my home, my family, my strength. Thank you" Emma gave them a warm smile pulled away walked into her room and dropped onto her bed.

Regina stood at her doorway "Emma if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, just let us know, and we will do what we can to help." She grabbed the door knob and closed the door as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: All actions have consequences. Neal sought comfort with Emma.

Her bedroom door creaked open, and a fully dressed Snow crawled into bed besides her. "Emma, it's time for work. You want me to call in sick for you?"

"No just give me ten minutes, I'll be ready."

>>>...<<<

Once at work, The girls geared up and were directed to their seats. Emma was glad her job was so mechanical & rote otherwise she might make a mistake. She couldn't do anything that required her focus & attention, but this was good and monotonous.

She was not on the line long before Regina pulled her away, "You are requested in Mr. Gold's office, please head up and wait for him there."

Emma gave Regina a miniscule smile, walked into the lockers, removed her gear and washed her hands.

Emma walked into the office and sat in the chair. [What am I going to tell him? I doubt Neal confided anything, which is why I'm in here.] She fiddled with her fingers and looked around the room. She noticed that on his left wall, there was a frame with two badges and a small script.

Standing slowly, she walked over to the frame to better inspect it. The script at the bottom read "Distinguished Service Cross In recognition of 2nd Private Robert R. Gold. For: Extraordinary Heroism While Engaged in Combat Action Against Hostile Enemy Forces." Above the script two badges. One was a bronze medal "REPUBLIC OF VIETNAM SERVICE" with a dragon and bamboo embossed, suspended on yellow ribbon with green and red stripes. Besides it a gold plated cross, with an eagle "FOR VALOR", suspended on a dark blue ribbon with white and red stripes.

"Please sit down" Mr. Gold entered, and hobbled over to his desk.

Emma promptly complied and sat. "Is this to review my work?" She knew the answer was 'No', but she wanted to make it clear that he was pulling her out of work for a non-work related issue.

"Ms. Swan, I ask you here on a personal matter, I apologize for pulling you from the line but... I, I need to know what's wrong with Neal."

Emma looked down at her hands as they rested on her lap, "I regret to inform you, it is not my place to say anything regarding that matter." Without looking up, she could hear Gold sigh, and rustle his hand in his hair.

Meekly she looked up and asked "Is Neal OK? How bad is it?"

Gold gave her a small smile "You love my son don't you? He, he is not doing too well. Some crying, shivering, sweating and vomiting, but then he soon stopped and showered. I'm going home after this, I need to make sure he eats. Ms. Mills will be in charge for the rest of the day"

Emma didn't have the heart to correct Gold on the "love" comment. Instead she stood and quietly walked out.

>>>...<<<

The work day was through. Per her routine, Emma put away her gear and washed her hands. She washed her hands two more times than usual. She dragged her feet to her locker and sat there looking at the red paint chipping from the metal.

Hook sat beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Emma are you Ok?"

"I'm fine Killian."

He turned the dial and opened the locker.

Pulling out a small flask from his jacket he offers Emma some very spicy rum.

She smiled, drank and nodded her head in appreciation.

Regina's heals sounded loudly as she approached them, giving Killian plenty of time to hide his flask.

She put a hand on Emma's shoulder and asked "Ms. Swan I wanted to check on you before you left. Are you Okay dear?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Will you join me for drinks tonight?"

Regina squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I have to do my checks, finish the discarded paper work, organize Mr. Golds files, and then lock up here. Plus I still have a paper due for school."

Emma smiled at Regina as she shrugged her shoulders [Frankly Regina you look worse than I do. At least I won't be burnt out by the end of the year, I'll get over this soon enough]

After Regina left, Killian leaned against her shoulder again. "Dearest Swan, It would be my privilege and honor to escort you for drinks."

"Do you ever notice that sometimes you talk really funny."

Killian lifted his face and lightly put his nose against her cheek. "Ay Lass That I Do. But it's mainly to get a smile out of you"

[He is comforting, and Regina is too tired and worn from work, online classes and volunteering. Killian can be fun. I can finally learn what that hook is about. He is charming even if he is a little sleazy, He's easy on the eyes, and I really could eat.] "OK it's a date."

"What? Really? But that doesn't give me time to buy flowers or a gift."

"Buy me food. and drinks. Show me a good time. Just don't get your hopes up. No matter what happens we are just friends."

"Darling soon I'll have you begging for more of me than you can handle"

>>>...<<<

At Granny's Diner, Ruby attended them immediately and served their food promptly.

Everyone at the diner offered Emma a smile and words of solace "The sun will always rise", "Life can be tough", "You are a good friend to that boy", "Strength is virtue", "Whatever may come, carry on", "Have a good day"

[Apparently If the town sees me sitting with a crying man in my arms, I get treated really well and get tons of encouraging words. Why don't they tell Neal all of this?]

Hook was actually quite patient with all the people coming by to interrupt his long awaited date.

"Killian, its time I hear the story behind Hook"

"In that case I need something stronger than a milkshake"

Snarky Emma replied "We can add whipped cream and a cherry."

Killian paid the bill, and they walked down to the Rabbit Hole. He purchased a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of rum.

"C'mon, we are going to the park" He held her hand and lead her to the neighborhoods children park.

He sat her on the spring rider shaped like a white horse. She childishly bounced and rocked the horse, as he climbed the slide and then slid to sit at the bottom.

"Swan, whiskey or rum?"

"I'll take the whiskey, you can do the rum"

He tossed the bottle in her direction and she nearly missed catching it. She gave him a stern look as he laughed unceremoniously. He opened his bottle and drank heavily.

"The reason, I have this hook is my brother."

Emma made herself comfortable on the horse and delicately progressively drank from her own bottle, she waited patiently for him to continue.

"A long time ago, I lived with my father and my brother on our boat the J. Roger. And life was good, _I_ thought life was good. But... I don't know if you ever heard the rumors that Gold's wife left him for some handsome stranger. Well they got the handsome part right, and the leaving part right, but he wasn't a stranger, it was my old man." Killian took another swig "Later I learned that he was going to leave us regardless of Milah. He was a wanted fugitive, the FBI was looking for him; I never found out why he was wanted... So my brother stepped up and took care of me. But I was angry, I would lash out in school, in town and here at the park. So one day my brother woke me early in the morning and took me hiking to the Big Stony Brook Ridge. We were going to catch and release some brook trout, He said that with his bait we could bag some white perch and salmon." He began to chuckle "That lying bastard. The whole day, between us we only caught three brook trout." He took another swig from his bottle. "So, while he was fly fishing I was complaining about everything under the sun, and even the sun was included in my list of grievances. He made a bad metaphor about how I was like a fish struggling up stream, that struggling I would eventually find my place and that luckily I wasn't baited and eaten. I brooded a good distance behind him, then as he cast, I was hooked." Again hook laughed, and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I was caught on the webbing of my hand. And his disgusting rotting bait was seeping into my wound, there was blood _everywhere_. He pulled the first aid out and removed the hook, cleared the wound, then he said to me 'See, you're lucky I have good form, and release what I catch'. I will never forget that. Hehe heh ... and... as you know, I never finished High School." Killian drank heavily from the bottle then continued his story very seriously. "I didn't finish because my brother was called from the reserve. They were supposed to be bringing troops home, but they called him out. In the end they said he was caught by insurgents... This piercing, It's a commemoration for the best man I ever met. I was hooked, and released to continue my struggle, but I will always keep him with me." His lip trembled until he pursed it shut.

Emma walked over to him, stood him up and hugged him. Killian held her and jestingly said "Well soon people saw the piercing, saw that I lived on a boat, noticed I wore a red hoodie before the leather and thus I became Hook, Captain of the Neverland Seas."

Emma giggled and leaned into his neck.

He pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes. He bent forward and lingeringly kissed her. She replied the same.

His hands slowly rounded under her shirt and up her back. She could feel the little hook scrapping against her skin.

She sucked on his bottom lip and moaned into another kiss.

With yearning in his husky voice, "Swan, hmmm... you are enchanting." His right hand slid onto her abdomen, and ever so slowly, he trailed his thumb up toward her breast.

While Killian was caressing her breast, she could feel the mounting desire budding inside of her. She pressed her pelvis hard against his. The man let out a hushed moan. Wrapping herself around him, she arduously claimed his neck.

With heavy breathing Killian spoke again "I. Have been. Infatuated. with you. Ugh. for so long. I . God! I. ugh. Emma."

She got a small thrill from hearing him have such a hard time speaking. She stopped kissing his neck and smiled devilishly at him.

She ran her hand up and down his inner thigh until she felt his bulge. Then she let her hand linger as her fingers idly played in the area.

All he could do was breathe into her neck, he was having a difficult time controlling his desire. Grabbing her hand he firmly pressed it against his Manhood and began to grind against it.

[Despite all his years of trying and failing, he really is sexy. Dressed in leather, pierced, and just a tad dark]

Suddenly, in the dark they could hear a large group of people laughing and shouting, approaching their vicinity.

Emma gave Him one last chase kiss.

Pulling away she said goodbye "Thanks for the distraction, I really needed it. Hey, just Don't get your hopes up. Hook, this was just a little fun."

She waved as she turned on her heals and headed back to the Diner. Her car would be there waiting for her.

Along the darkened streets of town, she shoved her hands in her pockets and quickened her pace.

The sooner she could get to Grannys, the sooner she could get to her VW, the sooner she could get home.

>>>...<<<

Emma unlocked the door [I'll sneak in so that I don't wake anyone.] As quietly as possible she opened the door and shut it behind her.

She entered to see a burnt out Regina. Her head was rolled back, her laptop's screen was glaring, and Her sweatshirt seemed to be smudged with drool. Clearly she had fallen asleep earlier with her head on her chest.

Emma tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't. [How could Snow let you fall asleep like this?]

She knocked on Snows door. Hoping to get help moving Regina to bed. But Snow never answered.

Emma made her way back to the woman slumbering on the couch. She took the laptop, the screen indicated that Regina had successfully turned in a document at 11:42pm [Looks like she managed to turn in her paper]. Emma saved any open pages and documents, shutdown the operating system then closed the lid.

She stood in front of a sound asleep Regina, scratching her head as she tried to determine how she would carry her to bed.

Firstly she removed the other woman's reading glasses and set them on the coffee table.

Then she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around her and pushed off of the couch as she tried to lift.

Regina woke with an oneiric startle. "Emma? I'm dreaming... wait, no. Emma? what are you doing?"

Emma blushed when she heard Reginas sleepy voice. She became very aware of their proximity. And her arms wrapped around a very warm body.

"I was going to take you to bed." she whispered.

"So, I am dreaming." She moaned as she leaned into Emma.

Emma could hear her own heart race in her ears, and her hands unexpectedly became very clammy.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and cooed. "I love this dream."

Emma struggled to breathe normally, she was unbelievably flustered.

She remained in her awkward position. She couldn't move, frozen in place by both fear and desire.

Suddenly Regina pulled back with utter shock plastered on her face. "Emma, this isn't a dream. Is it?"

Emma could feel her own worry fade as she looked at Regina's scared features. Her cheeks softly blushing, the glaze over her chocolate brown eyes, and the slight gloss on her lips from sleeps drool.

Emma bit her own lip, wishing she could claim Regina's lips as her own, eyeing the scar and then the small mole on the other side.

The air between them felt slick, heavy, and all she could do was ache for the other woman.

Emma's voice was giving away her veiled desire "I. I'm going to, I... I'm gonna help you, get to bed."

With her arms still wrapped around Emmas neck, Regina rose from the couch, millimeters away from their faces touching. Millimeters, from their lips gracing one another's, millimeters away from collapsing into one another, millimeters from inhaling the same breath, and yet those millimeters seemed more like light-years.

Emma swallowed hard. [why does this happen to me? I've been with others. I've lived here for two years. I should be over this by now. This could never really happen, it's fiction, a fairy tale] Out of nervousness she was letting her insecurities win, convincing herself that this was impossible.

"Emma?"

Again Emma swallowed hard, and she could still taste the whiskey in her mouth. [If she smells the liquor she really is going to think I'm a horny drunk]

"Emma? Are you ok? Last night, and today at work... I'm sorry I couldn't go out with you. But we can do something tomorrow or If there's anything I can do."

Emma could feel a swelling in her chest, she suddenly felt extremely light. She held Regina closer to herself, afraid she might float away.

Regina held her tightly and began to slowly rub circles on her back.

"C'mon Regina, you are tired, let's get you to bed." The girls walked side by side, still holding each other.

They made their way into Regina's room, and then onto her bed.

They laid on the bed gazing into each other's eyes. Not touching, just looking. "Emma you can stay, If... Do you want to stay?"

"Yes. I want to stay." Emma tenderly caressed the other woman's features, she leaned in closer and kissed her.

She then got out of bed, and walked towards the door. Neither woman said another word. Regina stroked the bed where Emma had laid, and Emma walked into her own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: Dating and Teasing Killian, plus rejecting to spend the night in bed with Regina.

The line was a buzz. This time neither the machines or random seating was a match for the loud hum of gossip on everyone's lips. They found a woman dead in the abandoned farm house.

Zelena's death was is in all the papers and on the mouth of every Stony Brook citizen.

It didn't matter how hard Emma tried to avoid it, every where she turned someone was chatting about the death.

Everyone had their own rumor of what had happened.

"A Drug deal gone wrong", "She was robbed and killed", "Suicide", "Rival drug gang", "Cover up, the Sherriff did it", "Kidnapped and murdered by a drug lord", "A junky couldn't control himself", "Her father sold her for a fix", "Her dope was laced with poison", "Serial killer just stashed her body there."

Emma's mind swam with all the different theories, with everyone's mouth running at a hundred miles per hour. She just wanted silence.

>>>...<<<

"Emma the alarm buzzed, you can leave the line now. Emma? are you there? Are you alright?" Regina attentively asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Do you want to go out? For a late lunch, before you go to the city council meeting."

Regina blushed, "Ms. Swan you are not allowed to ask me out on a date when we are at work." Her firm words did not manage to hide the smile on her face.

"The alarm buzzed, we're free from those rules now. It's just lunch, If yo..."

"Yes" Regina cut her off. "I need to finish my duties, but yes, wait for me by the locker."

>>>...<<<

Emma waited patiently, as patiently as anyone who had adrenaline surging through her system could.

She was the last person left in the locker room. She paced the floor back and forth. She washed her hands a few additional times, hoping to wash away the anxiety.

Regina hurried to the locker, she looked slightly worn down, but still somehow regal. "Hey! let me get my stuff and we can head out to Grannys Diner"

Emma smiled brightly, she was sure the swelling in her heart would have her explode right there and then.

[Finally]

>>>...<<<

Sitting at the diner eating their sandwiches, Emma noticed a skimpily dressed Ruby serving a nearby table. "If you and I started dating, would Ruby be jealous? or would she understand?"

Regina looked down at her food, and gave it a small smirk. "Well we..." She smiled broadly, and her toothy grin temporarily prevented her from finishing her sentence. "We ended in good terms. And I would like to think we both moved on. You want us to start dating?"

Emma could feel the blood rush to her ears. But before she could say anything Regina's phone began to ring.

She looked at the caller ID then answered. "Hello? Yea, I'll be at Town Hall soon enou... oh... ok... where is she? ... I'm on my way."

Regina looked very morose, "Sorry. I have to go. If Snow asks, well I don't know what time I'll be home."

Regina left 20 dollars on the table and exited the establishment.

[So my first date with Regina was a total bust, Who was she talking to? She said 'town hall' could she be off to see Henry? But then who was 'she'? I can't do this, I need a drink]

Emma nodded to Ruby and Granny and headed back to work. Lunch would be over soon.

She finished the rest of her workday with ear buds on. And the drowning insecurities of her own thoughts. 

She walked up to the bar and ordered a couple shots of tequila. She took her first shot swiftly. She was about to take her second when she heard a familiar voice squeak behind her. "Emma? Hi, baby"

She turned to see Snow and David, looking sweetly content and very much in love.

"Hey guys, join me."

David ordered beers for each one, and pulled the seat out for Snow.

"Are you always so charming?" Emma asked David as she looked at him disbelievingly.

"My mother always taught me to be gentle, loving, and yes very charming to all the important women in my life."

Snow smiled widely. Proud that he was all hers.

Just then one of the waitresses came by, took their drinks and threw them in the bin. "If you are under age get out, the Sheriff is on his way. He's going to be coming by often, He's looking for people with connections to that girls death"

Quickly they made their way to the door.

They jumped into David's truck.

He drove out of the lot just before the Sheriff pulled in.

Soon they were on Turn Back road and heading towards the town boarder. Emma directed David to park in her usual spot. When the car was stationed they got out to take a stroll.

Snow started to speak in her best impression of a haunting and eerie voice, "The legendary curse of Turn Back Road. Once upon a time there was a sorceress who fell in love with a greedy man. He lived in sloth, but wanted treasure. He tricked her into making him wildly rich. When she discovered he was going to run off with the treasure and leave her behind... She built a barrier on the town, If he could carry _all_ the treasure on his back down this stretch of road he could keep it. Otherwise he would be propelled back into poverty"

David teased Snow "So if I try to cross I'll be pushed back" He started to strut towards the end of the road.

"No David...stop!" She ran to him and hugged him pulling back tightly. "It won't push you back, it will erase your memory and when you look back you can't see the town anymore it disappears from your conscious mind. You'll be a wanderer without a purpose"

Emma rolled her eyes at how naive Snow could be.

She walked over to the end of the road, walking past the town line sign. As she walked down the dark road, she realized how easy it would be to keep walking. To walk into the darkness and escape, any problems left behind.

Lost in her thoughts she couldn't hear Snow calling her back.

[That's probably why people leave town and disappear. It's easier than actively laboring to make things work.]

Snow began to tug at David pleading with him. "We've lost our baby, Do something to get her back."

[You can face your problem and risk failing, hopeful you will succeed but never have any guarantees. Or you can flee, avoid the work avoid the hurt but never get what you want.]

David called out her name a few times, but Emma continued to walk forward into the dark.

Snow started to sound panicky "The curse, she can't hear us. Get the rope from your truck we'll pull her back."

Emma smiled at herself then, she realized that if she wanted to have a chance with Regina, she would have to work for it. [I can get hurt, but I would rather try and fail, than give up on something that could have been beautiful.]

She turned around just in time to see Snow twirling a lasso above her head.

Again she rolled her eyes at Snow, [really how could she believe in the legendary curse of Turn Back Road.]

Emma trotted back to her friends, and gave them a very large hug.

For the rest of the evening they sat on the bed of David's pickup truck, chatting. First about all the people they had heard left Stony Brook through this very same 'cursed' road. Then they shared their hopes and dreams for a future outside of the Cannery. They laughed and conversed well into the night until they saw the sun rise over the treetops.

"No sleep tonight guys, looks like we have to go back to work."

They piled into the truck, headed back into town, and then straight to the cannery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Snow really does believe on the Curse of Turn Back Road. No sleep.

While working on the line Emma couldn't pull herself together. Sluggish, she hardly managed to get a passable amount of work done.

[Sleep is good. I really should have regular sleeping hours]

While passing, Regina tapped Emma on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of Mr. Golds office. Regina continued with her own work, and never made eye contact or spoke a word.

After removing her gear and systematically washing her hands, Emma made her way to the office. She didn't knock or announce herself, she simply walked in and slumped down on the chair.

Mr. Gold scrunched his face at her abysmal manners. But didn't mention them, instead he asked, "Did Neal have anything to do with the girl they found dead?"

Emma sighed, she was really hoping that she would never have to say anything on the matter. "She might have been his friend ... might have known her."

"Did he kill her? Was he there, or involved?"

"Neal was... he wouldn't... we were ... I ... I do not think he killed her, however I could not know for certain what happened to Zelena"

She was hoping she did her best to neither confirm nor deny anything. Still she did want Gold to know that he should take care of his son.

She quietly asked "How is Neal doing?"

"He's doing better, He's eating now."

They were interrupted by a rap on the door. Emma recognized the lady at the doorway to be Belle French, the inventors daughter. Gold looked towards the door and spoke to the woman in the door way, "Right the contract for the loan and retainer of services." Gold apologized to Emma for pulling her out of the line, and sent her on her way.

>>>...<<<

Geared up and functioning faster than before, Emma tried to focus on her work. Her groggy state was fading away, and her head was a little more clear.

She hadn't spent too much time on the line before she got another tap from Regina. "You need to go back into the office"

Again, Emma went through the routine of putting her gear away, she rinsed her hands lightly under the tap, and made her way back into the office.

Belle was sitting in a chair outside the office, leafing through a novel. [If Gold was attending her when I left, then why is she out here waiting? maybe he wasn't finished...]

This time as Emma enters, Gold is not alone he is with Sheriff Graham.

Mr. Gold looked up at her with a contrite look on his face, "Miss Swan I regret to have to pull you from the line, but the sheriff here would like to ask you some questions. I have agreed to lend him my office, so that you don't have to be pulled away from the cannery. Hopefully he won't take up too much of our time and let you get back to work promptly" He added a hushed "please" for good measure.

Gold stood to exit the office, and as he passed he whispered "Remember you have the right to a lawyer, and I offer my services", Emma gave the man a small nod. He exited the office closing the door behind him.

Sheriff Graham turned on a little tape recorder and began.

"Miss Swan, We are currently investigating the death of a woman who was found in an abandoned house by Old Farmers Road. We have reason to believe that you might have known her, or have been somehow connected to her."

"No offense Sheriff but what makes you think _so_? I've heard things around town, I would have no reason to personally know or be 'somehow' connected to the girl"

"Ms. Swan this woman was often associated with the distribution of illegal drugs, and given your history..."

"What!?  What about _my_ history? Frankly sheriff you shouldn't know too much about my personal history"

"We checked the records for every Stony Brook resident who had any history with narcotics and their abuse."

"That's fine police work Sheriff but since I emancipated I have not had a single criminal charge, and more importantly at the age of 18 my juvenile records were permanently expunged."

"Is there a reason you are being so defensive Miss Swan? We only ask for your cooperation in answering a few simple questions"

"Sheriff, I will cooperatively answer your questions, however I will get a lawyer because of your unjustified profiling."

"Ms. Swan, the reason we know of your history is Mother Superior from the Sisters of Stony Brook Reformation Center divulged that information willingly. We are simply looking into everyone and anyone who has had a history with narcotics."

Emma was out of steam. [Of course Mother Superior would willingly give out personal information. If anything I should sue her for character defamation... Hanging out when Regina does homework has its perks, I at least know a thing or two about the law]

Past her silence Sheriff Graham began with his first question. "Did you ever meet or speak to Zelena Westhaven?"

"Yes"

"What was your relationship to Ms. Westhaven?"

"We didn't have a relationship, I met her once"

"Did you ever sell or purchase drugs to or from Zelena Westhaven?"

"No!"  She was irritated that he would even ask that.

"But you did know Ms. Westhaven? And you have had some form of interactions with her?

"Yes, I already answered that."

"To what extent where your interactions with Ms. Westhaven?

"Sheriff it seems you are asking the same question over and over. I have answered your questions, I will suggest that you continue your investigation elsewhere. If you have additional questions I defer and refer you to my Legal Counsel. For now I'm sure my lawyer would want me to plead the 5th since this feels more like hounding rather than questions that could further your investigation."

The sheriff blinked at Emma, quite frankly he was surprised at how well she could hold up. He was sure a girl with her troubled past would break under slight pressure. He started to feel defeated by this unexpected characteristic but decided to try once more.

"One last question Ms. Swan, Where were you between evening Sunday and Monday of this week?"

[Semantics] Her face was stern on the outside but she grinned on the inside. This was one last question she could answer without giving anything away.

"I was at home sleeping, then at work. My coworkers and roommates can confirm that between Sunday evening, and Monday they had seen me. Glad I could answer your last question Sheriff and I hope you have a good day."

The man picked up his tape recorder and walked out of the office, shutting the door slightly too rough.

Emma also exited the room, giving a long heavy exhale.

When Gold saw her, he commented "He looked rightly pissed, I guess that means he didn't get what he was looking for?"

Emma briskly smiled and walked away. She made her way to the lockers and eyed her gear, she was no longer in the mood to work.

She stood in front of the sink, and washed her hands thoroughly. She lathered a great deal of soap on her fingers and on her palms, she rubbed her knuckles and scrubbed under her nails. cleansing away her apprehension.

>>>...<<<

Emma was sprawled out on her bed, with one arm covering her eyes. It could have been because of the lack of sleep or because of all the drama but she felt exhausted. She heard a rap-tap-tap at her bedroom door. She really didn't feel like spending time with a bubbly Snow.

"Emma, can I come in?" [Regina.]

"Yea, please"

Emma shifted uncomfortably on her bed, sitting up to better greet her guest. The day had been so hectic and she had not gotten a chance to talk to Regina all day.

Timidly Regina approached and sat beside her on the bed. "Emma I know we aren't really that close yet, but I have something I'd like to get off of my chest. And I hope... I _know_  , I can trust you."

[We have gotten a lot closer lately, and I'll gladly listen to what you have to say] Emma put her hand on top of Regina's, feeling her own weight dissipate as she comforted the other woman.

With a slightly hoarse and trembling voice Regina continued "I found out I have a ... had, I had a sister. Cora had another daughter."

Emma knew it was unlikely that Regina was clued in like Zelena was, but seeing the concerned and stupefied expression struck Emma like a bat to the gut.

"When I walked out during lunch yesterday, I was called by Leo. He was very flustered, running late for the city council meeting, and unwilling to deal with my mother's drunk hysterics... So I would have to go out and manage her. When I got there she was inebriated and inconsolable,  crying and harassing the staff. She was throwing things, breaking everything, and cursing everyone." Regina became noticeably sadder and she shifted away rubbing her own shoulders.

Emma knew what Cora was like sober and mean, She imagined that an upset and drunk Cora would be horrifying and exceptionally cruel.

"When I finally calmed her, she started mumbling something about how her children were a disappointment. Something along the lines of 'Never should have given birth', I didn't know what she was talking about, and then she told me. She told me that the girl they found dead from an overdose was my sister."

Emma could see her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. She inched closer to Regina and gently stroked her head and hair. [I'm here]

Regina's voice sounded choked, trembling with hurt. "For so long, I was alone growing up with Cora's nastiness; I always assumed it was because she resented having me, I halted her progression in life. I always wanted a sister, a companion or partner whom I could share with, I guess that's why I love Snow so much. But out there somewhere I had a sister, who was a lot like me, but not as well off as I."

Regina turned to look at Emma and gave her a forced smile, "I knew her, my sister, she was a couple of years older. During her Junior Year we were competing for Homecoming Queen. She had won every year before I entered High School. I was a freshman and nominated, and somehow I won. During our rivalry, I sort of got to know her, really she and I were a lot alike"

[Not alike, not really. She was bitter, addicted, misanthropic, a recluse]

"We were both, determined, focused, fastidious, slightly acrimonious and clearly both prone to addiction. I could have been just like her"

[Addiction? I guess a workaholic is an addict] "What do you mean prone to addiction? You are usually the first to quit when we go out drinking." Emma didn't want to sound judgmental, but she wanted to better understand what Regina was sharing.

"... Sometime after Daniel left, I became addicted to Oxycontin. I could have ended up just like her." Regina held her stomach with her right hand, as the left hand scratched at her fingers.

Emma noticed the nervous tick and held both hands in her own. The other woman's hands were sweating and faintly trembling. Emma placed soft kisses against Regina's knuckles. She was determined to comfort the woman. She ceased her kisses and looked deeply into dark sad eyes. "No Regina, you would not have ended up like her, you are resilient and popular, you are utterly exceptional."

"Don't be like that Emma, I'm not perfect, no one is and..."

"I never said perfect, don't get ahead of yourself" Emma smiled brightly at her and poked her jestingly in the ribs. "Sorry, continue, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little"

With a small sigh and a shake from her head Regina continued, "I was also allowing my addiction to take over my life. After half a year of excessive use I stopped. The high was not as pleasant, I always needed more and more.  My heart started to feel wrong, It felt heavy, dark.  One of the side effects, slow heartbeat. The pain in my chest was no longer worth the light headedness and the numbness. The control of slowing things down felt pointless if I couldn't have what I really wanted... love."

[I know what you mean.] Emma used both arms to hold her firmly, using the tip of her nose to caress Regina's cheeks, moving in a small circular motion.

When Regina began to shy away, Emma decided to share a bit of her own past with narcotics. "I was not like you and your sister, my thing was not opiates, it was amphetamines. Specifically Meth. That is the reason I ended up in SSB Reformation Center. I wasn't just a reckless, thieving, unruly fourteen year old, I was also well on my way down the cycle never to be seen again. But I eventually found my strength & my support, my family and friends"

Mildly Regina replied, "I think, I still have to find my strength"

"Are you still using?"

"No, I've considered it. On days when I feel alone, and incompetent, unwanted, insufficient. On days when I spend too much time with my mom, or when I remember Daniel. On days when it's difficult to quiet my mind and find sleep."

Emma pulled away, eyeing the woman. Somehow she had assumed that Regina was exaggerating or overstating her addiction. But she really did sound like she could have been lost in the false promises of narcotics. Emma watched Regina as she seemed to shrink into a perfectly folded little ball. How could a woman who was usually so well put together, so indomitable, and ever prevailing look so small and delicate?

Lightly rubbing Regina's knee Emma asked, "I know how people get addicted to street drugs, they're easy to access and pushed by kids who've been in similar situations. How did you get hooked on a prescription drug, no offense but you're pretty well off, and queen of the school, how does that happen?"

"Prescription drugs are easier to get, I don't have to go out to the street or worry about the police. I had a whole bunch from a riding accident, I never took them then because I didn't feel I needed them. But once Daniel left and I was alone. With my mother finding out I was going to elope, she was claiming I was a naive duped tramp. When all my plans for 'happily ever after' dissipated into dust... I found that I had unbearable pain. And the pills helped, I would just crush one in the back of my teeth and feel relief... "

Regina wiped away tears from her eyes, and continued. "I remember when the side effects first started, everything caused nausea, and I lost all appetite. I thought I was pregnant, I was super excited. I took the test, and It was negative and once again I was agonizingly lonely. That's when I really started getting into my habit." 

[A baby? She would make a good mother. I bet she would buy her kid tons of comics, and make sure he ate his vegetables. She would be loving, but firm] Emma smiled at the idea of seeing Regina raise a little baby.

She scooted behind Regina and lifted the other woman to sit her on her laps. Whispering into the back of Regina's ear, "I guess we all have to find a way to manage with the loss of hope... Regina, I am glad you're not hurting your body, not using anymore.  I'm glad you are safe here in our home, in my arms. But overall I am glad that you are a woman who is resilient, and stronger now after persevering heartbreak and personal demons."

Emma could feel the woman on her laps lean her weight against her chest, relaxing in her arms. That in itself was enough to have Emma feeling content. At that moment she knew for certain that she would never want to let Regina go.

Emma bent forward to bring their bodies closer together, she could smell Regina's hair, [Cinnamon and sweet apples] She held her in the silence relishing the moment.

Regina interrupted Emma's revere, speaking her thoughts out loud "I wonder if we had the same father, if she met our father? I know Jonathan Westhaven adopted her, but he didn't really seem to love her like a father. I bet our father would have loved us if he hadn't died."

Emma stoked the woman's dark silky hair mindlessly, she then quietly unconsciously spoke "Zelena told me you two were half sisters. But I think she might have known who your father was, something about him being from town. Didn't Cora tell you?"

Like a stiff rod Regina turned up and away from her comfortable position atop Emma. Facing the other woman with reprimand in her voice. "Emma, you knew Zelena was my sister? You never thought to mention it. To tell me that you knew her and that she was my sibling, or that she might have known my father. Did you ever consider telling me?"

Emma pulled away from the reproach, lifting her hands in surrender. "I didn't find out that long ago, and I wasn't sure what was common knowledge, or if it was my place to bring it up." Again she felt like she had taken a bat to the gut. 

Regina eyed her carefully, looking for insincerity, but searching into green gray eyes she knew she could trust Emma.

"Emma, I have two questions. One, If he is from town, who is my father? Two, How close were you to my half sister, where you two... never mind. Just the one question."

Emma could see the insecurities swimming in Regina's eyes, she could feel them in her voice and in her posture.

"She never told me who your father was, but If you want we can figure that out together. And as for the second question, I wasn't close to her. We met once before her passing; she was intoxicated when she shared that information with me, so as you can imagine I wouldn't know if it was true or the ramblings of a doped up addict."

Regina gently drew Emma forward and slowly kissed her. She pulled away, whispering "Thank you for being here with me, for hearing me and for being honest with me."

Emma smiled brightly, her eyes studied all of Regina's features up close, she couldn't look away. She wanted the moment to last forever.

Regina found the tender occurrence filling, and she wanted to reciprocate the warmth. Captivating Emma's face in her hands, she amorously kissed her.

Emma slid her own hands around Regina, pulling her in closer.

Within a blink of an eye they were ecstatic, their skin ardent, and their kisses becoming frenzied.

The lovers were soon consumed with satisfying each other. Fingers burrowing into fevered flesh, teasing taut nipples, and lips nuzzling bare necks.

An exciting entanglement of tongues. Their passionate and rapturous entanglements were beautiful, nothing in the world seemed to make as much sense.

Fingers caressing and lacing along goose bump riddled flesh. Regina's hand made its way down in-between Emmas legs, pressing against the pajama pants deep towards her core. " _Aaah_... Regina take me, I'll be whatever you need me to be, I'll do anything you ask, just please take me." Emma was panting, suffocated with desire. She didn't mind that her wantonness had her begging for sex.

Regina removed her hand and looked into glazed green eyes. Despite her own desire and yearning to take Emma as her partner, she pulled away completely.

Sitting up, and through labored breathing, Regina apologized. "I can't do this, I'm sorry. We live together, and work together. We can't do this to each other, it's not fair."

She got up off of the bed and walked out of the room.

[Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong?]  Emma laid in bed, still aroused, feeling uncomfortable with her own moisture as she was so rapidly pulled away from her sexual encounter.

She could hear Regina's bedroom door close and lock. [What's going on?]

Emma picked herself up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She was not going to level the water so that it was comfortable, she just needed to wash away her anxieties, and desire. She squeezed out the last of her own Shampoo, [hopping this will be enough] the vanilla and sandalwood scent filled the shower as she scrubbed away.

She didn't bother with the hygiene rules [What if I don't want to follow her rules and conditions?]

Emma redressed and exited the bathroom. She stood in the hallway looking at Regina's locked door. [I could knock and walk in naked, I doubt she would reject me then, If she saw me served on a platter.]

She didn't knock or move towards the door, instead she went back to her room.

She collapsed in her bed, and let sleep claim her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Emma was rejected once again.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, the room was still dark, and she felt weighed down by last night's rejection. She laid in bed completely still, her blurry eyes looked up at the ceiling, but her eyelids were still heavy so she shut them again. Mainly the left side of her body felt unbelievably heavy. With eyes still shut, she lifted her left hand, only to have it touch... [hair?]

Emma opened her eyes and focused on the left side of her body. She had to blink and refocus to make sure she was seeing clearly.

Regina was sleeping besides her, curled up over her arm clinging onto the left side of her body.

[Is this a dream? She rejected me...what's going on?]

Emma slowly opened her eyes, the room was still dark, and she felt weighed down by last night's rejection. She laid in bed completely still, her blurry eyes looked up at the ceiling, but her eyelids were still heavy so she shut them again. Mainly the left side of her body felt unbelievably heavy. With eyes still shut, she lifted her left hand, only to have it touch... [hair?]

Emma opened her eyes and focused on the left side of her body. She had to blink and refocus to make sure she was seeing clearly.

Regina was sleeping besides her, curled up over her arm clinging onto the left side of her body.

[Is this a dream? She rejected me...what's going on?]

Emma was sure she was dreaming. she convinced herself, repeating over and over again [You are dreaming, she rejected you. This is your subconscious giving you what you want. This is a dream...]

She looked at the sleeping figure wrapped around her. She entwined dark silky hair inbetween her fingers. [Even in a dream, she is vividly gorgeous]

If this was a dream then Emma was determined to enjoy it. She shifted her incredibly heavy body to face the envisage her mind conceived just for her. Her bourn desire.

As she shifted the other woman awoke, eyes wide.

Emma caressed soft and warm arms wrapped so lightly around her. She looked deep into caramelized dark brown eyes that fearfully peered back at her.

She looked onto slightly chapped lips, licking her own as she once again admired the scar and mole. Just as she decided she would take those lips with her own, they parted, and out came a slightly cracking and groggy voice. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to wake and leave before you. This is ... I'm sorry"

Just as the woman began to rise she could feel the weight from her body disappear, [this wasn't a dream. she really is in my arms.] "Regina. Don't leave." She heavily put her arm on the other woman's abdomen and pulled her back down.

Emma shut her eyes tightly and tried to shake away her minds disorder. "Why are you in my bed? You left. I pleaded for you to take me, and you rejected me, then you locked yourself in your room."

Like an origami doll, Regina began to fold in and away from Emma's firm grasp.

"Don't close off Regina. I'm pissed, and I can honestly say I sympathize with blue balls now. But, I want to know. Why are you in my bed?"

Regina shrank away further before something within her clicked. She unfolded and was once again large, powerful and striking. Emma's heart skipped a beat. [Absolutely gorgeous]

Regina didn't pull away, instead she raised her chin and defiantly looked into soft green eyes. "I'm here because I wanted to be here. I wanted to enjoy your body sleeping next to mine. I decided that I would rather have a moment of you, without any expectations other than sleep. I would rather sneak and sleep beside you than sleep cold and alone, or with your wantonness clouding reality."

[what?]"What?" No matter how hard Emma tried to shake away the confusion it came crashing back at her. "You, did you just call me perverse? I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to be with me as much as I neede...er...wanted to be with you?"

"That's the problem isn't it" Regina's tone cut Emma off like a serrated knife, "You need me to fulfill some sort of teenage fantasy"

"What?" Emma started to feel like a broken record, How could she be stuck on this loop of asking [what's going on?] All the questions were dizzying her mind. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Emma I like you, I want to be with you, to date you, to get to know you better. The longer I've known you the more I've grown to like you. Unlike you I didn't have a teenage hang up on the 'Homecomming Queen' or whatever. I don't want to be with you so that your fantasy can be fulfilled in one salacious night..." Regina was cut off as two soft lips pressed against hers, silencing her into a warm gentle kiss.

When Emma pulled away Regina was left stunned and silenced, whatever she had been saying was now completely lost. Her consciousness simply danced with the tenderness and abruptness of the kiss.

Trying to clear her mind from its entanglement. Without her gaze ever leaving coffee colored eyes, Emma spoke up again. "You were in my bed because you wanted to be with me. but you didn't want me to cloud it with expectations of a fantasy. Is that right?"

Regina simply nodded.

Emma smiled and pressed her forehead against Reginas. [Gorgeous]

As their noses touched and they began to lean in for another kiss they could hear the distinctive click and snap of the front door's lock.

Regina was closest to the bedrooms door, so she stalked over to peek through and check who was entering their home at that time.

Snow was trying to sneak in, tip toeing towards her room.

Regina looked back to check the time displayed on Emmas charging phone.

Stepping out of the room she confronted Snow.

"Do you know what time it is? Please tell me you were not out all night thinking it's Ok to sneak back in here at 3am. What about work? I should just tell your dad that you're too much to handle and send you back to live with our parents. Such wreck less behavior. I thought David was a good guy, but if you're sneaking back home at this hour maybe I should adjust my perception."

Emma sneaked over to see the look on Snow's face. Part of her thought it was funny to see Snow finally get a taste of her own 'mommy' medicine. Another part of her felt bad that she was getting railed by Regina.

Snow looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were wide, her body frozen, and her words lost.

Regina attempted to hide a sneer as she commanded "Go to your room, we will discuss this later."

Head bowed, Snow slunk into her room.

Regina turned back into Emmas room with her lips spreading wide.

Emma tried to hide her own smile in her hands "What was that about?"

"I had to be the evil step-sister; Saturday we brought her home drunk, on Monday they were talking about having a real baby of their own, Tuesday she came home at a similar hour to this. I wasn't here Wednesday night but based on her composure at work I dare say she didn't sleep. I don't want my sixteen year old sister having to take care of a baby she isn't ready for."

"Yea, well Saturday was our fault. And Wednesday I was with her so trust me they weren't making a baby"

"That still leaves Tuesday night and tonight. Snow is smart, and headstrong that's why we could convince Leo to let her live here and do online schooling instead of traditional. But how am I going to explain that Snow had a baby under my supervision."

"Don't worry I'll give her the talk, I'll explain birth control, STI's and the importance of being ready "

"Wont it be awkward for a daughter to give her mother 'the talk'?"

"Shut up. C'mon, Let's go to sleep. We still have a few hours before work. And I promise, no hanky-panky just sleep."

Regina took Emma by the hand and they made their way to bed. Holding each other as they slept for a few more blissful hours.

>>>...<<<

Emma felt herself being pulled out of sleep. She opened one eye checking to see if Regina was still sleeping besides her. She knew she didn't feel the other woman in her arms, but she hoped that her presence was still there. However there was no slumbering woman besides her.

[If it was all a dream I swear I'll kick myself]

She sat up, then realized there was a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

Regina was busy making French-toast. She looked up from her work and gave Emma a very large toothy grin. Emma took in the grin as if it where the most beautiful masterpiece she had ever seen, she cherished those lips.

"Emma will you please wake Snow. But um, make it sound like I am too aggravated to wake her myself."

Emma gave her a crooked half smile and walked into Snow's room.

"Hey mom wake up? Snow. Wake up, Regina sent me in to get you up for breakfast, apparently she is much too hot under the collar to get you up herself. What did you do?" Emma managed to keep a straight face.

"How mad is she?"

"Well she mumbled something about you coming home late last night and too young to have babies, but I was more focused on breakfast."

"Oh Emma" Snow whined before stammering "I, I'm not making babies, I've never ... I don't even ..."

Emma almost let her face slip, she wanted to laugh at Snows panic. [Though apparently I really do need to give her 'the talk']

Emma reached over and patted Snow on the shoulder, "Okay, If there's anything you need to know about sex or protection or making babies, you can come to me or Regina. Just be honest, willing to listen, and don't try to figure things out on your own or listen to old wives tales."

Snow blushed and pulled away "Emma you are my baby, I'm not asking you. And Regina is my sister I'm not asking her either."

"Well since Mother Superior is the teacher for Sex-Ed at the High School I recommend that you skip that venue and just go to the library."

"Emma we are not talking about this anymore. I'll be ready for breakfast and work soon."

"Good, we'll carpool with Regina today, my VW isn't working so smooth"

Emma started to walk away as she saw Snows pale face. Emma was desperately trying to hide her own joshing face. [I really shouldn't have so much fun torturing her]. She made her way back to the kitchen.

"Emma, will you watch the last batch of toast while I shower and get ready?"

"Yep, Snow's getting ready too, so beat her to the shower."

>>>...<<<

Emma worked diligently, she was looking forward to the alarm for break to sound. Working hard and getting her numbers up, feeling very good.  

When the alarm sounded, she stretched and happily moved with the crowd of girls towards the lockers.

By the time she made it to the cooler there was a small group already gathered. [Crap, I totally forgot about Zelena. I really don't want to hear any more gossip]

Emma was turning to walk away until Hook called out to her and beckoned her over. "Emma! Love, I've got something for you."

She reluctantly walked over, "hey, whats up?"

He handed her a can of Coke, then from behind his back he pulled out a little necklace.

The necklace was a simple chain with a couple of hooks holding up inbetween them a small vile of sand sitting on a wooden ship.

He reached out to give it to her, but she denied the gift pushing it back to his chest.

"No. No getting your hopes up, remember? Give this to someone special someday"

"I remember you saying it was just fun. But Swan..." He lowered his voice to a low whisper so that only she could hear him. "The way things had gone, the way you touched me, there was a connection... I thought you needed me as badly as I needed you?"

She was on the verge of pulling away from him, and publicly shutting him down regardless of what their coworkers might later gossip, but she stopped and thought about her night with Regina.

[It wouldn't be fair if one of us feels something and the other doesn't.]She pulled the man away, and quietly spoke, "Hey listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. We work together, we've been friends forever... I didn't mean to get your hopes up. And hey if it makes you feel any better I just had my first experience with blue balls."

"Emma, please don't tell me you're a man."

"No" She rolled her eyes "All I'm saying is I now know what it's like to get hot and bothered by someone you've been chasing after, only to have them pull away."

Killian looked away painfully. He ran his hands through his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought twice and instead walked away.

[And now I'm down one friend. Oh God, Killian I'm sorry. Is that why Regina turned me down? She doesn't feel the same way?]

Emma walked back to the cooler, despite not wanting to hear anything about Zelena she did want a distraction. She recognized one of the girls by the cooler as the girl she was working next to that day, speaking with Ashley Boyd. She walked towards them and greeted with a small wave.

"Hi Emma, oh this is Tink Clochette." Ashley introduced.

Emma nodded to Tink, who smiled back.

Ashley prodded Tink to continue the gossip she was sharing before Emma had approached.

Tink looked between them and then around them, she continued in a hushed voice "Well, all I'm saying is that I was surprised to see her with him. He is so much older, and she is such a pretty little thing. I honestly thought that maybe she would make a cute couple with Ruby, given the chance. But who would have guessed."

Emma's mind jumped. Leaping to the one person who was always consuming her mind. The one person she knew was dating an older man and once had a relationship with Ruby.

[Could she have been with Henry. No, she was with me last night. It could be old gossip that didn't get to surface because of Zelena.]

Tink continuously spoke "The guy she was dating in Highschool was very handsome. I think now he is a hunter by trade, what's his name... Gaston Tosco?"

Emma could feel the relief wash over her, for a while she thought they were talking about Daniel. and Regina.

"Who are we talking about?" Emma inquired.

Ashley answered "Belle French and Mr. Gold, can you believe it? He's probably old enough to be her father."

"Oh! Wow, ok... wait why would she be a cute coupling with Ruby?" Emma looked to Tink.

Tink blushed slightly "Well I had seen them a few times at Granny's Diner and they looked so cute talking about iced tea, and syrup on pancakes plus I once saw Belle pull Ruby away from Billy with the excuse of girls night. Other than that, nothing definitive. Though with my track record for setting people up, it wouldn't end well."

Emma saw Snow at a distance agitatedly whispering to David. She excused herself with her companions and made her way to the anxious couple. [God, I hope they aren't really pregnant. I don't know if I can deal with a little brother right now.]

"Hey guys ..." Emma only managed to greet them before the alarm ending break rang.

>>>...<<<

Emma was working hard on the line, her hands seemed like a blur as she canned mechanically.

She would only look up from her work when she would see Regina pass by. Taking a few seconds to admire the beautiful woman.

At one point during her admiration, her companion Tink looked up to see Regina too.

Tink elbowed Emma, "A perfect example of how my coupling doesn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"She and I were in school together. Truth is I sort of had a crush on her, but I suspected she would never date a woman. When Daniel left, I felt so bad seeing how sad and lonely she was, so I tried to find her a soul mate. Maybe you know him Robin Locksley? Well, they went out and I was sure they would be happy together, but it didn't happen. I suspect she moved on and started dating someone else, I never knew who. Robin's married and with a cute baby boy now. Forced together they would've probably been miserable. Proof that I am not the best judge for bringing people together."

Emma became a little more weary of her co-worker. [Someone else who likes Regina. As Killian would say 'competition'.]

Emma went back to work, and tried to look as busy and focused as possible so that Tink wouldn't pick up another conversation with her.

>>>...<<<

The work day was over. Emma sat in front of her locker stretching out her back, hoping to get all the kinks out.

Regina strode by placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, she dragged her fingers across Emmas back and let her hand rest on the opposite shoulder.

Emma held her breath. The sensation was so calming.

Regina reached into the locker and pulled out her jacket. She looked over at Emma and asked "Are you hungry? How about we go to Granny's?"

>>>...<<<

As they sat eating, Emma was reminded of their failed lunch date. She thought of the last words out of Reginas lips before the phone call halted their evening.['You want us to start dating?' She was blushing, we were having a relatively good time. I do want us to date] "I want us to date"

Regina looked up from her glass of apple juice. Emma's sudden burst startled her. Emma smiled brightly.

"And I want you to be my girlfriend. Date me, and I promise we will get to know each other first. I will try to erase all of my impressions of "the queen". I want to get to know you better. Would you like to get to know me?"

Regina smiled at Emma and agreed with a kiss. Emma melted into that kiss, and when it ended she missed those warm lips against her own.

"God I hope that means yes. I've been wondering why you rejected me, and If I'd just be another person who doesn't work out, I've been thinking of competition with other people you might be attracted to, of blue balls and rejection." Emma spoke hurriedly she only managed to take a breath at the end of her sentence.

"So you've had a lot on your mind."

"Yea, I have. My insecurities of being unwanted or cast aside when someone better comes along, they are probably gonna haunt me forever... If I can ask, why did you reject me? besides you thinking I was a wanton pervert"

"I didn't mean to call you a pervert. I really wanted to be with you. But I also have my own heavy set of insecurities. It made me think I was going to be alone again. Wanted only while shiny and new, but then used and unwanted. Every time I pulled away it was because I felt, heady and exhilarated. That's sort of what my nights were like with Daniel before he left. Like a dream that I didn't want to have end, like eternity, full of promises, feeling like a million explosions going off inside all at once. All of that is beautiful, but Now I want a relationship. I want someone to love and accept all of me. I want my partner to be just that a partner, not bigger than life or fawning and submissive."

She reached out to hold Emma's hand. "I wanted to be with you very very much. But when you started talking about doing anything and being anything for me, I panicked. I thought we didn't want the same things, and It would be heartbreaking if our tryst ended in sex and nothing more. Emma, I didn't want you to give up everything to me, because I don't want to give up everything to you. I like how brash you can be, I like how hardworking you are, I like how snarky you can be, there are so many things I like about you. And I never want you to change for anyone but yourself. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I get it. You also have insecurities, and you don't want this to be just about sex. You want a partner. Good, because with you that is exactly what I want. I figured the chemistry, eternal promises and dreams would just be a nice bonus."

"Really?"

"Yea, well ... Not exactly, I'll be honest to me you were larger than life. But getting to know you, and now knowing that you want to get to know me. It makes all those fantasies seem childish. Because really I'd rather get to know and love all of you, I would like to be your partner, and be at par with you."

Regina sighed, shaking her head and smiling broadly. She leaned forward and gently kissed Emma, letting their kiss linger but end with a satisfying pop.

Emma let herself sink into chocolate colored eyes, swimming with ecstasy. While lost in those eyes, a figure approached them.

"Regina! I, you. Sweetheart you're... I'm sorry, excuse me." Henry Quintoreale stammered before he exited the eatery.

Regina looked at the door with wide eyes. "Emma, I'll be back, but I need to speak with Henry first."

"Yea, I'll wait for you here"

Regina followed behind Henry. Leaving Emma to sit alone and feeling a little insecure. [Would she chase after me like that? Could they have been serious? Stop. Emma Swan you are sounding like a needy insecure child.]

Regina walked back in the establishment, but instead of sitting down again she bent forward to talk to Emma. "I am going to be gone longer than I thought. I'll make it up to you. Um, I'll see you when I get home." She gave Emma a quick kiss on the forehead then left again.

>>>...<<<

Emma sat up in her bed. She left her door wide open so that she could see when Regina got home. [What could be taking so long with the Mayor? We just started this relationship, I doubt she's already back pedaling.] The familiar sound of the lock snapping pulled her focus. She intently stared at the door.

Regina stalked in, her hands clutching her abdomen. She walked straight into Emma's room and sat beside her in bed. "I found out who my father is. And that leaves me with a few disturbing thoughts. Emma I..."

Emma let her own insecurities take a back seat. She wrapped her arms around Regina and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not today, not right now... It's a little perturbing. Can we just sleep?"

"Yea, we can just sleep. Just so that your mind is at rest, I can assure you that Snow is in her room with a few books from the library on Sex Ed. And as your partner I will respect you, give you time, and be here for you to the best of my abilities. Sound good?"

"Sounds rehearsed. But yes, It sounds good. Thank you Emma."

"Hey If I'm going to be your girlfriend, then I have to remind myself of what I want and what you want, we gotta be on a similar page."

Emma tightened her grasp on the other woman, squeezing her and placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

Regina smiled brightly, looking into loving green eyes.

They simultaneously slid into bed, held each other, and let sleep drift over their weary bodies as they stared into each other's eyes.

Emma was sure she was dreaming. she convinced herself, repeating over and over again [You are dreaming, she rejected you. This is your subconscious giving you what you want. This is a dream...]

She looked at the sleeping figure wrapped around her. She entwined dark silky hair inbetween her fingers. [Even in a dream, she is vividly gorgeous]

If this was a dream then Emma was determined to enjoy it. She shifted her incredibly heavy body to face the envisage her mind conceived just for her. Her bourn desire.

As she shifted the other woman awoke, eyes wide.

Emma caressed soft and warm arms wrapped so lightly around her. She looked deep into caramelized dark brown eyes that fearfully peered back at her.

She looked onto slightly chapped lips, licking her own as she once again admired the scar and mole. Just as she decided she would take those lips with her own, they parted, and out came a slightly cracking and groggy voice. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to wake and leave before you. This is ... I'm sorry"

Just as the woman began to rise she could feel the weight from her body disappear, [this wasn't a dream. she really is in my arms.] "Regina. Don't leave." She heavily put her arm on the other woman's abdomen and pulled her back down.

Emma shut her eyes tightly and tried to shake away her minds disorder. "Why are you in my bed? You left. I pleaded for you to take me, and you rejected me, then you locked yourself in your room."

Like an origami doll, Regina began to fold in and away from Emma's firm grasp.

"Don't close off Regina. I'm pissed, and I can honestly say I sympathize with blue balls now. But, I want to know. Why are you in my bed?"

Regina shrank away further before something within her clicked. She unfolded and was once again large, powerful and striking. Emma's heart skipped a beat. [Absolutely gorgeous]

Regina didn't pull away, instead she raised her chin and defiantly looked into soft green eyes. "I'm here because I wanted to be here. I wanted to enjoy your body sleeping next to mine. I decided that I would rather have a moment of you, without any expectations other than sleep. I would rather sneak and sleep beside you than sleep cold and alone, or with your wantonness clouding reality."

[what?]"What?" No matter how hard Emma tried to shake away the confusion it came crashing back at her. "You, did you just call me perverse? I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to be with me as much as I neede...er...wanted to be with you?"

"That's the problem isn't it" Regina's tone cut Emma off like a serrated knife, "You _need_ me to fulfill some sort of teenage fantasy"

"What?" Emma started to feel like a broken record, How could she be stuck on this loop of asking [what's going on?] All the questions were dizzying her mind. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Emma I like you, I _want_ to be with you, to date you, to get to _know you_ better. The longer I've known you the more I've grown to like you. Unlike you I didn't have a teenage hang up on the 'Homecomming Queen' or whatever. I don't want to be with you so that your fantasy can be fulfilled in one salacious night..." Regina was cut off as two soft lips pressed against hers, silencing her into a warm gentle kiss.

When Emma pulled away Regina was left stunned and silenced, whatever she had been saying was now completely lost. Her consciousness simply danced with the tenderness and abruptness of the kiss.

Trying to clear her mind from its entanglement. Without her gaze ever leaving coffee colored eyes, Emma spoke up again. "You were in my bed because you wanted to be with me. but you didn't want me to cloud it with expectations of a fantasy. Is that right?"

Regina simply nodded.

Emma smiled and pressed her forehead against Reginas. [Gorgeous]

As their noses touched and they began to lean in for another kiss they could hear the distinctive click and snap of the front door's lock.

Regina was closest to the bedrooms door, so she stalked over to peek through and check who was entering their home at that time.

Snow was trying to sneak in, tip toeing towards her room.

Regina looked back to check the time displayed on Emmas charging phone.

Stepping out of the room she confronted Snow.

"Do you know what time it is? Please tell me you were not out all night thinking it's Ok to sneak back in here at 3am. What about work? I should just tell your dad that you're too much to handle and send you back to live with our parents. Such wreck less behavior. I thought David was a good guy, but if you're sneaking back home at this hour maybe I should adjust my perception."

Emma sneaked over to see the look on Snow's face. Part of her thought it was funny to see Snow finally get a taste of her own 'mommy' medicine. Another part of her felt bad that she was getting railed by Regina.

Snow looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were wide, her body frozen, and her words lost.

Regina attempted to hide a sneer as she commanded "Go to your room, we will discuss this later."

Head bowed, Snow slunk into her room.

Regina turned back into Emmas room with her lips spreading wide.

Emma tried to hide her own smile in her hands "What was that about?"

"I had to be the evil step-sister; Saturday we brought her home drunk, on Monday they were talking about having a real baby of their own, Tuesday she came home at a similar hour to this. I wasn't here Wednesday night but based on her composure at work I dare say she didn't sleep. I don't want my sixteen year old sister having to take care of a baby she isn't ready for."

"Yea, well Saturday was our fault. And Wednesday I was with her so trust me they weren't making a baby"

"That still leaves Tuesday night and tonight. Snow is smart, and headstrong that's why we could convince Leo to let her live here and do online schooling instead of traditional. But how am I going to explain that Snow had a baby under my supervision."

"Don't worry I'll give her the talk, I'll explain birth control, STI's and the importance of being ready "

"Wont it be awkward for a daughter to give her mother 'the talk'?"

"Shut up. C'mon, Let's go to sleep. We still have a few hours before work. And I promise, no hanky-panky just sleep."

Regina took Emma by the hand and they made their way to bed. Holding each other as they slept for a few more blissful hours.

>>>...<<<

Emma felt herself being pulled out of sleep. She opened one eye checking to see if Regina was still sleeping besides her. She knew she didn't feel the other woman in her arms, but she hoped that her presence was till there. However there was no slumbering woman besides her.

[If it was all a dream I swear I'll kick myself]

She sat up, then realized there was a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

Regina was busy making French-toast. She looked up from her work and gave Emma a very large toothy grin. Emma took in the grin as if it where the most beautiful masterpiece she had ever seen, she cherished those lips.

"Emma will you please wake Snow. But um, make it sound like I am too aggravated to wake her myself."

Emma gave her a crooked half smile and walked into Snow's room.

"Hey mom wake up? Snow. Wake up, Regina sent me in to get you up for breakfast, apparently she is to hot under the collar to get you up herself. What did you do?" Emma managed to keep a straight face.

"How mad is she?"

"Well she mumbled something about you coming home late last night and too young to have babies, but I was more focused on breakfast."

"Oh Emma" Snow whined before stammering "I, I'm not making babies, I've never ... I don't even ..."

Emma almost let her face slip, she wanted to laugh at Snows panic. [Though apparently I really do need to give her 'the talk']

Emma reached over and patted Snow on the shoulder, "Okay, If there's anything you need to know about sex or protection or making babies, you can come to me or Regina. Just be honest, willing to listen, and don't try to figure things out on your own _or_ listen to old wives tales."

Snow blushed and pulled away "Emma you are my baby, I'm not asking you. And Regina is my sister I'm not asking her either."

"Well since Mother Superior is the teacher for Sex-Ed at the High School I recommend that you skip that venue and just go to the library."

"Emma we are not talking about this anymore. I'll be ready for breakfast and work soon."

"Good, we'll carpool with Regina today, my VW isn't working so smooth"

Emma started to walk away as she saw Snows pale face. Emma was desperately trying to hide her own joshing face. [I really shouldn't have so much fun torturing her]. She made her way back to the kitchen.

"Emma, will you watch the last batch of toast while I shower and get ready?"

"Yep, Snow's getting ready too, so beat her to the shower."

>>>...<<<

Emma worked diligently, she was looking forward to the alarm for break to sound. Working hard and getting her numbers up, feeling very good.  

When the alarm sounded, she stretched and happily moved with the crowd of girls towards the lockers.

By the time she made it to the cooler there was a small group already gathered. [Crap, I totally forgot about Zelena. I really don't want to hear any more gossip]

Emma was turning to walk away until Hook called out to her and beckoned her over. "Emma! Love, I've got something for you."

She reluctantly walked over, "hey, whats up?"

He handed her a can of Coke, then from behind his back he pulled out a little necklace.

The necklace was a simple chain with a couple of hooks holding up inbetween them a small vile of sand sitting on a wooden ship.

He reached out to give it to her, but she denied the gift pushing it back to his chest.

"No. No getting your hopes up, remember? Give this to someone special someday"

"I remember you saying it was just fun. But Swan..." He lowered his voice to a low whisper so that only she could hear him. "The way things had gone, the way you touched me, there was a connection... I thought you needed me as badly as I needed you?"

She was on the verge of pulling away from him, and publicly shutting him down regardless of what their coworkers might later gossip, but she stopped and thought about her night with Regina.

[It wouldn't be fair if one of us feels something and the other doesn't.]She pulled the man away, and quietly spoke, "Hey listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. We work together, we've been friends forever... I didn't mean to get your hopes up. And hey if it makes you feel any better I just had my first experience with blue balls."

"Emma, please don't tell me you're a man."

"No" She rolled her eyes "All I'm saying is I now know what it's like to get hot and bothered by someone you've been chasing after, only to have them pull away."

Killian looked away painfully. He ran his hands through his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought twice and instead walked away.

[And now I'm down one friend. Oh God, Killian I'm sorry. Is that why Regina turned me down? She doesn't feel the same way?]

Emma walked back to the cooler, despite not wanting to hear anything about Zelena she did want a distraction. She recognized one of the girls by the cooler as the girl she was working next to that day, speaking with Ashley Boyd. She walked towards them and greeted with a small wave.

"Hi Emma, oh this is Tink Clochette." Ashley introduced.

Emma nodded to Tink, who smiled back.

Ashley prodded Tink to continue the gossip she was sharing before Emma had approached.

Tink looked between them and then around them, she continued in a hushed voice "Well, all I'm saying is that I was surprised to see her with him. He is so much older, and she is such a pretty little thing. I honestly thought that maybe she would make a cute couple with Ruby, given the chance. But who would have guessed."

Emma's mind jumped. Leaping to the one person who was always consuming her mind. The one person she knew was dating an older man and once had a relationship with Ruby.

[Could she have been with Henry. No, she was with me last night. It could be old gossip that didn't get to surface because of Zelena.]

Tink continuously spoke "The guy she was dating in Highschool was very handsome. I think now he is a hunter by trade, what's his name... Gaston Tosco?"

Emma could feel the relief wash over her, for a while she thought they were talking about Daniel. and Regina.

"Who are we talking about?" Emma inquired.

Ashley answered "Belle French and Mr. Gold, can you believe it? He's probably old enough to be her father."

"Oh! Wow, ok... wait why would she be a cute coupling with Ruby?" Emma looked to Tink.

Tink blushed slightly "Well I had seen them a few times at Granny's Diner and they looked so cute talking about iced tea, and syrup on pancakes plus I once saw Belle pull Ruby away from Billy with the excuse of girls night. Other than that, nothing definitive. Though with my track record for setting people up, it wouldn't end well."

Emma saw Snow at a distance agitatedly whispering to David. She excused herself with her companions and made her way to the anxious couple. [God, I hope they aren't really pregnant. I don't know if I can deal with a little brother right now.]

"Hey guys ..." Emma only managed to greet them before the alarm ending break rang.

>>>...<<<

Emma was working hard on the line, her hands seemed like a blur as she canned mechanically.

She would only look up from her work when she would see Regina pass by. Taking a few seconds to admire the beautiful woman.

At one point during her admiration, her companion Tink looked up to see Regina too.

Tink elbowed Emma, "A perfect example of how my coupling doesn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"She and I were in school together. Truth is I sort of had a crush on her, but I suspected she would never date a woman. When Daniel left, I felt so bad seeing how sad and lonely she was, so I tried to find her a soul mate. Maybe you know him Robin Locksley? Well, they went out and I was sure they would be happy together, but it didn't happen. I suspect she moved on and started dating someone else, I never knew who. Robin's married and with a cute baby boy now. Forced together they would've probably been miserable. Proof that I am not the best judge for bringing people together."

Emma became a little more weary of her co-worker. [Someone else who likes Regina. As Killian would say 'competition'.]

Emma went back to work, and tried to look as busy and focused as possible so that Tink wouldn't pick up another conversation with her.

>>>...<<<

The work day was over. Emma sat in front of her locker stretching out her back, hoping to get all the kinks out.

Regina strode by placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, she dragged her fingers across Emmas back and let her hand rest on the opposite shoulder.

Emma held her breath. The sensation was so calming.

Regina reached into the locker and pulled out her jacket. She looked over at Emma and asked "Are you hungry? How about we go to Granny's?"

>>>...<<<

As they sat eating, Emma was reminded of their failed lunch date. She thought of the last words out of Reginas lips before the phone call halted their evening.['You want us to start dating?' She was blushing, we were having a relatively good time. I do want us to date] "I want us to date"

Regina looked up from her glass of apple juice. Emma's sudden burst startled her. Emma smiled brightly.

"And I want you to be my girlfriend. Date me, and I promise we will get to know each other first. I will try to erase all of my impressions of "the queen". I want to get to know you better. Would you like to get to know me?"

Regina smiled at Emma and agreed with a kiss. Emma melted into that kiss, and when it ended she missed those warm lips against her own.

"God I hope that means yes. I've been wondering why you rejected me, and If I'd just be another person who doesn't work out, I've been thinking of competition with other people you might be attracted to, of blue balls and rejection." Emma spoke hurriedly she only managed to take a breath at the end of her sentence.

"So you've had a lot on your mind."

"Yea, I have. My insecurities of being unwanted or cast aside when someone better comes along, they are probably gonna haunt me forever... If I can ask, why did you reject me? besides you thinking I was a wanton pervert"

"I didn't mean to call you a pervert. I really wanted to be with you. But I also have my own heavy set of insecurities. It made me think I was going to be alone again. Wanted only while shiny and new, but then used and unwanted. Every time I pulled away it was because I felt, heady and exhilarated. That's sort of what my nights were like with Daniel before he left. Like a dream that I didn't want to have end, like eternity, full of promises, feeling like a million explosions going off inside all at once. All of that is beautiful, but Now I want a relationship. I want someone to love and accept all of me. I want my partner to be just that a partner, not bigger than life or fawning and submissive."

She reached out to hold Emma's hand. "I wanted to be with you very _very_ much. But when you started talking about doing anything and being anything for me, I panicked. I thought we didn't want the same things, and It would be heartbreaking if our tryst ended in sex and nothing more. Emma, I didn't want you to give up everything to me, because I don't want to give up everything to you. I like how brash you can be, I like how hardworking you are, I like how snarky you can be, there are so many things I like about you. And I never want you to change for anyone but yourself. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I get it. You also have insecurities, and you don't want this to be just about sex. You want a partner. Good, because with you that is exactly what I want. I figured the chemistry, eternal promises and dreams would just be a nice bonus."

"Really?"

"Yea, well ... Not exactly, I'll be honest to me you were larger than life. But getting to know you, and now knowing that you want to get to know me. It makes all those fantasies seem childish. Because really I'd rather get to know and love all of you, I would like to be your partner, and be at par with you."

Regina sighed, shaking her head and smiling broadly. She leaned forward and gently kissed Emma, letting their kiss linger but end with a satisfying pop.

Emma let herself sink into chocolate colored eyes, swimming with ecstasy. While lost in those eyes, a figure approached them.

"Regina! I, you. Sweetheart you're... I'm sorry, excuse me." Henry Quintoreale stammered before he exited the eatery.

Regina looked at the door with wide eyes. "Emma, I'll be back, but I need to speak with Henry first."

"Yea, I'll wait for you here"

Regina followed behind Henry. Leaving Emma to sit alone and feeling a little insecure. [Would she chase after me like that? Could they have serious? Stop. Emma Swan you are sounding like a needy insecure child.]

Regina walked back in the establishment, but instead of sitting down again she bent forward to talk to Emma. "I am going to be gone longer than I thought. I'll make it up to you. Um, I'll see you when I get home." She gave Emma a quick kiss on the forehead then left again.

>>>...<<<

Emma sat up in her bed. She left her door wide open so that she could see when Regina got home. [What could be taking so long with the Mayor? We just started this relationship, I doubt she's already back pedaling.] The familiar sound of the lock snapping pulled her focus. She intently stared at the door.

Regina stalked in, her hands clutching her abdomen. She walked straight into Emma's room and sat beside her in bed. "I found out who my father is. And that leaves me with a few disturbing thoughts. Emma I..."

Emma let her own insecurities take a back seat. She wrapped her arms around Regina and asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not today, not right now... It's a little perturbing. Can we just sleep?"

"Yea, we can just sleep. Just so that your mind is at rest, I can assure you that Snow is in her room with a few books from the library on Sex Ed. And as your partner I will respect you, give you time, and be here for you to the best of my abilities. Sound good?"

"Sounds rehearsed. But yes, It sounds good. Thank you Emma."

"Hey If I'm going to be your girlfriend, then I have to remind myself of what I want and what you want, we gotta be on a similar page."

Emma tightened her grasp on the other woman, squeezing  her and placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

Regina smiled brightly, looking into loving green eyes.

They simultaneously slid into bed, held each other, and let sleep drift over their weary bodies as they stared into each other's eyes.


End file.
